Conectados
by jacque-kari
Summary: Todo lo que ella necesitaba para ver la vida desde otro enfoque, era a él. Y todo lo que él necesitaba para darle sentido a su exitosa pero vacía vida, era a ella. Tenían lo único que querían y necesitaban al alcance de la mano, pero lo dejaron ir. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenía que darles la vida antes de que se dieran cuenta? [Reto para Elenear28 en el foro Proyecto 1-8] [Fic AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** La trama de este fic está basada en la película "Love Rosie", que es a su vez una adaptación del libro "Donde termina el arcoíris", de la escritora Cecelia Ahern. Ambos muy recomendables.

 **Recomendación musical:** What if I kissed you now de Darin, aunque tiene más sentido en los próximos capítulos.

 _Para Elenear28 por su cumpleaños y_

 _en respuesta a su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **~ Conectados ~**_

 **Capítulo I**

Cuando conoces a alguien nunca puedes estar seguro de qué tipo de persona será en tu vida. Están los viajeros, esos que vienen por un tiempo y luego se van; a veces se quedan por tan poco que ni siquiera los echas de menos ni recuerdas cómo era estar con ellos. También los que dejan huella, aquellos que sin necesidad de estar a tu lado más de alguna temporada o un solo día, te enseñan algo valioso y consiguen un lugar privilegiado en tus recuerdos. Y están los camaradas, compañeros de vida los llaman algunos, esos a los que deseas atesorar por siempre en tu corazón y a quienes quisieras poder coser con aguja e hilo a tu tobillo, como Peter Pan hizo con su sombra en aquel cuento que todos conocemos, especialmente cuando sabes que la vida adulta bifurcará sus caminos en algún punto.

Sea cual sea el grupo al cual pertenece ese extraño que un día se te acerca y te habla, cimentando la que puede ser una gran amistad o un hecho aleatorio del universo, la única cosa cierta es que no lo sabes. No tienes la menor idea de a qué grupo pertenecerá sino hasta que el tiempo pasa y habla por sí solo, sin embargo, con la misma seguridad que afirmo esto, Taichi alegaría por años que supo desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas, que Sora y él serían del tercer grupo.

La conoció en las postulaciones para entrar al equipo de fútbol infantil de la escuela. Tenían seis años y él no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de verla, aunque asumía que probablemente se trataría de alguna tontería sin importancia. Luego lo pensaba mejor y recordaba la risa. Sí, definitivamente estaba riendo de algo cuando de repente sus ojos capturaron la figura de una niña cruzando el campo hasta donde ellos estaban, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente en mitad de una carcajada.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su cabello pelirrojo, mayormente escondido debajo de un feo gorro celeste con dos tiras que caían por los costados de su rostro y que le quedaba algo grande. Su atuendo tampoco era muy normal para una niña de su edad. Nada de vestidos ni estampados de flores o mariposas. En su lugar llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una polera amarilla sin mangas.

Caminaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sin mirar a nadie y con paso firme y tan rápido, que no tardó casi nada en llegar junto al grupo que aguardaba a que el entrenador diera inicio a las pruebas.

Taichi la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, lo que a su edad significaba quedársele viendo casi sin pestañear, hasta que la chica le dio de espalda ocupando el tercer puesto en la fila de chicas. La de chicos, por otra parte, se extendía bastante más. Por lo menos serían unos quince, pero tratándose de un deporte más masculino aquello ciertamente no era de extrañar.

Uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo, intentando que volviera a prestarles atención, a lo que Taichi les preguntó si querían ir a hablar con esa niña pelirroja. Todos lo vieron mal, como si se hubiera vuelto loco o de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo reunida en su cuerpo.

Nadie le respondió, tal vez porque ninguno consideraba que tal cosa mereciera una explicación. A los seis años las niñas no eran compañeras de juego, sino el enemigo, y en el caso de esa niña y las otras dos que la precedían, unas intrusas que además se metían donde no les correspondía. Taichi leyó eso en las miradas de todos y haciendo acopio de una independencia de la que había hecho gala desde muy pequeño, sobre todo teniendo una hermana menor a la que cuidar, se alejó del grupo y caminó hacia ella.

—Hola, ¿vas a postular al equipo? —saludó de la nada, haciendo que la niña diera un respingo y se volteara a mirarlo.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó insegura, creyendo que seguramente era a alguien más. No conocía a su interlocutor.

—Claro que sí, ¿a quién otra podría ser?

La niña entreabrió los labios, pero al final no supo qué decir así que cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿vas a postular al equipo? —insistió Taichi.

Ella pensó que era una pregunta un poco tonta. ¿Qué más se suponía que estuviera haciendo ahí? ¿Tomando el sol con el calor que hacía? No lo creía. Sin embargo, parecía un chico gentil y al menos no la estaba mirando como a un bicho raro igual que sus compañeros.

—Sí.

—¿Estás nerviosa? Porque es normal estar nervioso.

Sí, definitivamente tenía pinta de ser agradable. Logró que bajara un poco la guardia. Solo un poco.

—¿Tú estás nervioso? —Desvió la pregunta hacia él, que abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de dirección.

—Sí, la verdad un poco —reconoció, rascando su nuca, avergonzado—. Pero no les digas a los demás, por favor.

—Lo prometo. —A esa edad las promesas eran más fáciles de hacer, más simples y ligeras.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Taichi se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Oye! No me respondiste... ¿tú estás nerviosa?

—La verdad sí —mintió. Decir que estaba nerviosa era un eufemismo, una minimización de lo que sentía—. Supongo que algunos chicos creen que es tonto que lo intente, ya sabes, por ser chica y todo eso...

Taichi siguió los ojos de la niña, que miraba algo atrás suyo, y se dio cuenta de que lo decía por sus compañeros, quienes al parecer estaban pendientes de su conversación. Regresó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Yo creo que es asombroso —dijo con un tono entusiasta que rebosaba sinceridad en cada letra.

Y justo en ese momento, ella vio una sonrisa emerger en tiempo real en el rostro de ese extraño niño de greñas desordenadas, jalando las comisuras hacia arriba y devorando su rostro en el que se marcaron dos hoyuelos. Su sonrisa era cálida y de paso le enseñó que le faltaba un colmillo.

No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecida de su amabilidad y siendo consciente de que aquellas palabras habían logrado deshacer con facilidad el nudo que se formó en su estómago desde el momento en que puso un pie en la cancha, como si hubiera intuido desde ese instante que no sería bienvenida. Ahora sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. No todos los niños eran tan detestables.

—Soy Yagami Taichi, por cierto, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Y tú?

—Takenouchi Sora —contestó sin titubear haciendo una venia con la cabeza.

—Los amigos se dan la mano —corrigió él.

—Pero si nos acabamos de conocer...

—Por eso lo digo, vamos a ser amigos —le explicó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Sora titubeó un momento antes de tomársela con timidez. Él la estrechó.

Alguien hizo sonar un silbato, causando que tanto ellos como los demás giraran las cabezas hacia el frente en el acto.

Al ver que al entrenador ahí, Taichi la soltó y regresó a su lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa alentadora, que ella podía haber interpretado mal, pero le sonó a que decía "lo harás bien".

Y por primera vez, creyó en sí misma. Podía hacerlo.

Siempre que alguien les preguntaba cómo se habían conocido, se aventuraban en el relato de esa tarde. Taichi lo adornaba demás, Sora procuraba ser lo más sincera posible al rememorar ese primer encuentro, como si cada vez que lo contaba estuviera perfeccionando un cuadro, llenándolo de más y más detalles para asegurarse de que el tiempo no lo estropearía.

No funcionaba del todo. La memoria, querámoslo o no, es selectiva, y Taichi exageraba tanto que a veces se descubría preguntándose si tal o cual detalle era cierto, pero al menos lo esencial de ese momento todavía permanecía afianzado entre sus recuerdos: emociones, olores, sensaciones.

Al término de las pruebas el entrenador los hizo formarse horizontalmente frente a él. En total eran veintiuno y solo quedarían tres porque los otros ocho ya habían sido escogidos de cursos superiores. Todos sabían que para quedar tenían que ser excepcionalmente buenos porque serían los menores del equipo y eso los ponía en cierta desventaja frente a los más grandes. Se palpaba el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

—Muy bien, lo han hecho muy bien. Pero como saben, esta es la parte difícil. Solo puedo quedarme con tres de ustedes y al primero que voy a elegir es... —Hizo una pausa que a Sora le pareció que era más para añadirle drama al asunto que otra cosa, y tras dar un vistazo a su tabla de anotaciones, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de pronunciar el nombre—. ¡Yagami Taichi!

Una ola de aplausos se dejó oír mientras el niño daba un paso al frente con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Sora, que lo había estado observando durante su prueba, no se sorprendió. Tenía que reconocer que era bueno.

—El siguiente es Osakada Daichi.

Un niño rubio imitó a Taichi mientras los demás aplaudían.

—Y por último...

«Que sea yo, que sea yo», recordaba Sora haber suplicado en su fuero interno con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados.

Pero no fue ella, y la decepción se coló como un líquido espeso en cuestión de segundos dentro de su pecho.

Lo peor, si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado, no era la sensación de derrota, de que no importaba cuánto se había esforzado porque, o bien no era lo suficientemente buena o nunca lo sería en un deporte reservado para hombres, sino imaginarse la cara que pondría su madre cuando volviera a casa y tuviera que reconocerle que tenía razón, que nunca debió intentar. Ella probablemente no le diría nada, pero su miraba pronunciaría con toda claridad esas palabras tan duras de oír, aun en el silencio de la habitación: _Te lo dije_.

El entrenador estaba a punto de despacharlos cuando vio una anotación que había hecho al final de la hoja.

—Ah, casi lo olvido...

Un montón de cabezas curiosas se giraron en su dirección. La esperanza repentinamente había renacido en sus corazones infantiles.

Sora no reaccionó. Continuó como estaba, con el mentón firmemente presionado contra el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Sus manos adoloridas por la fuerza con que las estaba presionando.

—En esta oportunidad también tenemos a una suplente. La señorita Takenouchi Sora.

No podía ser. ¿Estaría soñando?

—¡Takenouchi Sora! —insistió el entrenador.

Para cuando ella consiguió reaccionar y abrir los ojos, vio una mancha café dirigirse hacia donde estaba a toda velocidad. Al principio se asustó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa mancha café era en realidad el cabello de Taichi agitándose con el viento.

—¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Sabía que lo harías, Sora! —dijo tomándola de las manos con toda confianza.

Sora parpadeó, todavía confusa y un poco incrédula, preguntándose cómo podría saberlo o por qué la trataba con tanta familiaridad, como si la conociera desde hace años y no hace unas dos horas.

—Ven aquí, Takenouchi —pidió el entrenador con un ademán.

Ella y Taichi se acercaron para ponerse junto a los otros dos seleccionados.

El entrenador se acuclilló frente a Sora y pronunció unas palabras que durante años darían vueltas en su cabeza.

—Tienes un gran potencial. Si trabajas duro, podrías ser titular un día.

Con el tiempo aquella frase, que en un principio le supo a victoria, a un inicio alentador, se convertiría en su karma.

-.-

Otra cosa que se convertiría en su karma sería ese chiquillo de cabello rebelde y sonrisa constante, alías Taichi Yagami, que no tardó mucho en autodenominarse su mejor amigo.

Sora no creía que funcionara así. Se suponía que conocías a alguien, se conectaban y con el tiempo la amistad venía sola, como algo natural e inevitable, como una flor que se abre llegado el momento. _Iuug_ _,_ mala comparación. A la Sora de esa edad no le agradaba particularmente el asunto de las flores, aunque ya que el trabajo de su madre se relacionaba con eso, sabía más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

A pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que no le molestaba su compañía. Su personalidad era muy distinta a la suya, pero quizá eso lo hacía mejor. Taichi siempre estaba sonriendo y podía ser increíblemente amigable con todo el mundo. Le contagiaba su buen humor y a menudo le compartía de su comida. Al principio pensó que su madre lo alimentaba y consentía demasiado, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que era el chico quien alegaba estar hambriento constantemente.

También tenía cosas un poquito menos agradables, como esa lengua tan rápida que muchas veces no se detenía a pensar en lo que decía. Lo supo el mismo día que lo conoció, cuando se ofreció a acompañarla a casa después de las pruebas.

Ella se negó, pero él insistió porque también era muy cabezota.

—Oye, ¿por qué llevas puesto ese gorro tan feo?

Sí, podía ser brutalmente honesto hasta sin proponérselo.

Sora se llevó instintivamente ambas manos a la cabeza, como si él hubiera hecho ademán de quitárselo. Ya unos niños de su salón se habían metido con ella por llevarlo puesto.

—Pues a mí me gusta —replicó a la defensiva, con el mismo tono que empleaba cada vez que su madre sugería sutilmente, y algunas veces no tanto, que al menos lo sustituyera por otro más apropiado para una señorita.

—Pero cubre tu cabello...

—Ese es el punto, niño tonto —dijo ya empezando a enfadarse en serio.

—¿Pero por qué cubrirías tu cabello? Es bonito.

Aquello fue lo más desconcertante de todo. Descubrir que tan rápido como podía meter la pata diciendo algo inapropiado, era capaz de darle vuelta a la tortilla sin esfuerzo alguno, un talento del cual no parecía ser consciente y que a Sora le parecía muy raro. ¿Cómo alguien que sabía exactamente qué decir para contentar a otro podía meter la pata con tanta regularidad? Casi parecía que se auto-saboteaba.

—Sora, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu cara se puso roja de pronto. Me gusta, combina con tu cabello —halagó en un locuaz derroche de honestidad.

—¡Argh, niño tonto! —gritó ella antes de echarse a correr.

Por qué Taichi no la siguió, es algo que ni él se explicaba. Tampoco la razón por la que Sora se enojó con él, pues no creía haber dicho nada malo. Ignoraba que para ella tener el cabello pelirrojo no era una gracia. Llamaba demasiado la atención y nunca le gustó hacerlo. A veces estaba bien pasar desapercibida, pero con una llamarada por cabello se volvía complicado y solo alguien que tuviera el mismo problema podría entenderlo.

Al día siguiente su nuevo amigo la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar, aprovechando que él todavía no la veía y se ocultó detrás de un pilar. No estaba segura, pero algo le decía que a partir de ese momento le sería imposible deshacerse de aquel chiquillo molesto. Saberlo la llenó de una ansiedad extraña, como si él fuera un remolino que inevitablemente terminaría arrastrándola.

—Solo es un niño —se dijo para armarse de valor.

Después fue a su encuentro.

Taichi le sonrió en el instante en que la vio aparecer y el nerviosismo dentro de ella se diluyó como miel caliente.

«Otra vez», pensó.

Al igual que durante las pruebas, le bastó una sola sonrisa de su parte para calmarse. Con el tiempo descubriría que aquel era un superpoder que el niño utilizaba a discreción.

Él, que era un remolino, un derroche de energía siempre en movimiento, tenía una fuerza tranquilizadora sobre ella que nadie más poseía en el mundo. Tal vez era el destino de ambos encontrarse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

E,

Siento mucho no poder publicar tu regalo completo hoy día como tenía pensado, pero la historia se alargó más de lo esperado y sumado a las vicisitudes propias de la vida diaria que me dificultaron la escritura, no me quedó más opción que publicar solo la primera parte, que más que un capítulo es una especie de introducción.

La historia propiamente tal se desarrollará en dos capítulos más bastante extensos que haré todo lo posible por tener listos lo más pronto que pueda.

Ahora a lo más importante de todo…

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que tengas un día tan grandioso como tú. Me alegra mucho haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte a través de la página y espero poder seguir haciéndolo más todavía. Te admiro un montón como escritora y por eso escribirte esto me entusiasma tanto como me asusta. Solo espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas o al menos acercarme (que siendo honesta no creo que recuerdes mucho lo que querías porque este reto tiene, ya sabes, un par de meses… jaja).

Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena una vez que puedas leerlo completo.

Felicidades una vez más y nos leemos pronto.

¡Gracias a todo el que llegue hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Conectados ~**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Y resultó ser verdad. Bueno, a medias. Al final el remolino la arrastró, no con el impulso avasallador que ella temió, sino como la tranquila corriente de un riachuelo que te va conduciendo por el cauce. Se hicieron mejores amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo. Desde que Taichi tomó su mano por primera vez, no la soltó más, y Sora aprendió a caminar tomada de esa mano. Se convirtieron en un equilibrio casi perfecto: el ying y el yang, dos fuerzas opuestas que se atraían tanto como se complementaban.

Taichi era el bromista y descuidado que iba por la vida como si nada importara; Sora la precavida que estaba ahí cuando el otro se daba de bruces con la realidad, realidad en la que no todo era tan simple o fácil como a él le gustaba pensar.

Sora era la que siempre se preocupaba por todo, la que pensaba en el futuro con cierto temor, la que dudaba; Taichi el que le daba el empujón que necesitaba en cada momento para avanzar, la palabra de aliento que nunca faltaba.

Claro que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. También discutían a menudo porque dos caracteres tan opuestos no siempre encontraban el punto ideal de equilibrio.

 _Año 96_

Para: Sora

Asunto: Disculpas

Mensaje:

Sora,

Siento lo del otro día. Por _fabor_ [1], no sigas enfadada.

Con amor,

Yagami Taichi.

-.-

Sora abrió su correo electrónico. Tenía dos e-mails de parte del bobo de Taichi. Movió el cursor sobre ellos sin decidirse a leerlos hasta que vio el asunto del segundo, el más reciente.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre la pantalla para leer.

¡NO LEAS EL PRIMER MENSAJE! ¡NO LO LEAS!

Pobre e incauto Taichi, que no sabía que pedirle a alguien que no hiciera algo generalmente causaba el efecto contrario: más deseos por hacerlo.

La pelirroja hizo clic sobre el primer correo. Sus ojos volaron por las palabras y sus mejillas se arrebolaron al comprender su contenido. Por poco cayó de la silla. Se enfadó incluso más, si eso era humanamente posible. ¡Mira que decirle eso por correo! ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Burlarse de ella?

Se apresuró a leer el siguiente.

-.-

Para: Sora

Asunto: ¡NO LEAS EL PRIMER MENSAJE! ¡NO LO LEAS!

Mensaje:

Sora,

Si leíste el otro correo, ¡lo lamento! Fue Hikari. Bueno, yo lo _escriví_ , pero no era en serio. Ella _aparesió_ y lo envió por mí. ¡Lo lamento! No creas que estoy burlándome de ti. Solo estoy desesperado porque me perdones. Muy desesperado.

¡Lo lamento!

Yagami Taichi

-.-

Suspiró. Por supuesto que había sido un error. Ellos eran muy chicos para andar pensando en esas cosas todavía y en ocasiones dudaba que el castaño siquiera la viera como una niña. Por qué iba hacerlo si jugaban en el parque y ella era la única niña que conocía, según sus propias palabras, a la que no le importaba ensuciarse la ropa o rasparse una rodilla. En ocasiones se esmeraba tanto en estar a su altura, que terminaba un poco lastimada por no poder ir al mismo ritmo, pero nunca se quejaba y la mirada de admiración que Taichi le dedicaba por eso bastaba para seguir esforzándose.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: ¡NO LEAS EL PRIMER MENSAJE! ¡NO LO LEAS!

Mensaje:

Tonto Taichi. No hacía falta tanta explicación. No me creí lo que decía el otro correo ni por un segundo. Tú y yo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

PD: ¡Arregla tu ortografía!

PD 2: Todavía no decido si te perdonaré. Antes tendrás que hacer mérito.

-.-

Al fin y al cabo había vomitado sobre su gorro favorito. Que él alegara que había sido un accidente todo lo que quisiera. Ella no le creía y eso no se perdonaba tan fácil. No, señor. Le esperaban unas largas semanas al castaño.

* * *

 _Año 98_

Para: Taichi

Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

Taichi,

Eres un grandísimo tonto. Lo sabes, ¿no? No tenías que discutir con el entrenador solo porque no me dejara jugar. Ahora estarás en la banca quién sabe hasta cuándo.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo

Mensaje:

Oye, un "gracias por lo que hiciste" no me vendría mal ahora, ¿sabes? He visto año tras año tu cara de decepción cada vez que ese granuja no te deja jugar. Puede que digas que no estoy siendo objetivo, pero sé que en el fondo sabes tanto como yo que tú te mereces esa oportunidad más que nadie. Eres mucho mejor que varios en el equipo, menos yo, desde luego.

No te preocupes por mí. Aún puedo jugar fútbol en los descansos y sin mí perderemos todos los partidos y tendrá que reintegrarme, ya lo verás.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

Incluso si tienes la razón, esa no era la forma de decírselo. Le gritaste idiota sin cerebro. Pudiste terminar en detención por mi culpa. Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

¡Pero qué pesada eres! Ya, te lo prometo.

PD: Sigo esperando ese agradecimiento.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Gracias.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

Vaya, en serio me emocionas. Una piedra tiene más emotividad que tú.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

Sabes que no soy muy expresiva, pero eso no quiere decir que sienta menos o que no esté siendo sincera. A pesar de que no apruebo lo que hiciste, sé que lo hiciste por mí y te lo agradezco. También sé que no lo digo lo suficiente.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: Siento lo del castigo.

Mensaje:

Claro que lo sé, pero se siente bien que me lo digas para variar.

* * *

Para: Sora

Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Hola pelirroja.

Te escribo para felicitarte. Apenas me acabo de enterar por Daichi, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! Sabía que algún día el estúpido del entrenador se daría cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando tu talento. ¡Será genial jugar juntos por primera vez!

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Mensaje:

Primero que todo no me digas pelirroja.

Sobre lo otro, es que no me diste oportunidad de contártelo. Te fuiste muy rápido hoy. Es emocionante, ¿verdad? Pero me dijo que solo estaré quince minutos a prueba.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Mensaje:

Harás un gol en cinco minutos y tendrá que darte un lugar en el equipo, te lo aseguro.

PD: ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte pelirroja si lo eres?

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Ya, ¿hablas en serio? No me había dado cuenta de que soy pelirroja. Ya es lo suficientemente malo verme todos los días al espejo como para que me lo estés recordando. Simplemente no me gusta.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Mensaje:

Serás tonta. Tu cabello es diferente y eso lo hace genial, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Sigo sin entender cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera.

-.-

Para: Sora

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Solo es un cumplido. No le veo lo malo.

-.-

Para: Taichi

Re. Asunto: ¡Te lo dije!

Pues lo es. No me gusta.

* * *

 _Año 2000_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[13:15 PM]: Pelirroja, ¿estás?

De: Sora

Para: Número desconocido

[13:25 PM]: ¿Quién eres?

Para: Sora

[13:28 PM]: ¿Es en serio? ¿A cuántos les permites que te digan pelirroja? Me siento ofendido.

De: Sora

[13:35 PM]: Supongo que eres tú, Taichi. Pero solo para que conste, no te permito que me digas así.

De: Taichi

[13:39 PM]: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo es que lo hago?

De: Sora

[13:42 PM]: Porque eres un terco y me aburrí de corregirte cada vez que me llamas así. ¿De dónde me escribes de todos modos?

De: Taichi

[13:45 PM]: De un teléfono, ¿de dónde más? A veces eres algo lenta, pelirroja.

De: Sora

[13:52 PM]: Claro, porque tú eres un genio, ¿no? Eso ya lo sé. Te pregunto de qué teléfono me escribes.

De: Taichi

[14:01 PM]: ¡Ah! Del mío, ¿puedes creerlo? Mis padres me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños. ¡Ahora podremos hablar todo el día!

De: Sora

[14:08 PM]: Pero si para tu cumpleaños faltan dos semanas.

De: Taichi

[14:13 PM]: Lo encontré por accidente en el armario de mi mamá cuando me mandó a buscar algo, así que tuvo que dármelo antes.

De: Sora

[14:18 PM]: Eres un intruso, ¿lo sabías? Está mal hurgar en las cosas ajenas.

De: Taichi

[14:20 PM]: ¡Pero fue sin querer! Qué mala eres, pelirroja.

De: Sora

[14:22 PM]: Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

De: Taichi

[14:27 PM]: Ok. Puede ser que haya estado buscando mi regalo. No es mi culpa que mis papás lo escondieran tan mal.

De: Sora

[14:28 PM]: ¡Lo sabía!

De: Taichi

[14:35 PM]: No es para tanto, aunque mamá estaba un poco enfadada. Guarda mi número.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[14:37 PM]: Ya lo hice.

* * *

 _Año 2001_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[16:18 PM]: ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[16:21 PM]: ¿Qué cosa?

De: Taichi

[16:23 PM]: Que tú y Koushiro se besaron. Noriko dice que los vio en el segundo descanso bajo un árbol. Todo el mundo habla de eso.

De: Sora

[16:35 PM]: Noriko es una chismosa, ¿cómo puedes creerle cualquier cosa que diga?

De: Taichi

[16:36 PM]: ¿Entonces no es cierto?

De: Sora

[16:48 PM]: Si lo fuera, ¿te enfadarías?

De: Taichi

[17:05 PM]: No, no tengo razón para enfadarme.

De: Sora

[17:08 PM]: Entonces sí. Nos besamos.

De: Taichi

[17:12 PM]: Ah, ¿y quieren repetirlo? Me refiero a sí ahora saldrán o algo.

De: Sora

[17:14 PM]: No, decidimos quedar como amigos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

De: Taichi

[17:32 PM]: Porque Koushiro es mi amigo.

De: Sora

[17:35 PM]: ¿Y eso qué tiene? Yo también soy tu amiga por si se te había olvidado.

De: Taichi

[17:58 PM]: Solo no quería que si ahora iban a empezar a salir me dejaran de lado, es todo.

De: Sora

[18:02 PM]: Pues no soy la que te he dejado plantada por alguien más, ¿te olvidas?

De: Taichi

[18:04 PM]: ¿Estás celosa, pelirroja?

De: Sora

[18:05 PM]: Ja, ya quisieras. ¿Tú lo estás?

[18:42 PM]: ¿Taichi?

[18:43 PM]: ¡Te fuiste!

[18:45 PM]: A veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan valiente y tonto al mismo tiempo.

De: Taichi

[18:58]: Yo tampoco.

 _¿Está seguro de que desea descartar el siguiente mensaje?_

 _Sí._

 _El mensaje ha sido borrado._

* * *

 _Año 2002_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[15:30 PM]: ¡Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste! Que sepas que nunca te perdonaré esta doble traición.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[15:40 PM]: Deja ya el melodrama. Además no entiendo lo que dices. A menos que contáramos aparte tu enorme ego, lo que considerando su tamaño tal vez sería lo mejor, no veo por qué la traición sería doble.

[15:42 PM]: ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije. ¡Ni siquiera te he traicionado!

De: Taichi

[15:45 PM]: Claro que lo hiciste. Me traicionaste a mí y al fútbol, y más encima por esa excusa de deporte.

De: Sora

[15:50 PM]: ¿Qué tiene de malo el tenis? Si es porque te preocupa que no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, podrías venir a verme a las prácticas.

De: Taichi

[15:53 PM]: ¡Eso jamás! Mis pies de futbolista nunca tocarán el horrible suelo de una cancha de tenis, eso sería rebajarse.

De: Sora

[15:56 PM]: A veces creo que ves demasiada televisión.

De: Taichi

[16:00 PM]: No te desvíes del punto. ¿Te declaras culpable?

De: Sora

[16:07 PM]: ¿Culpable? ¡Que es un país libre, Taichi! No tiene nada de malo que quiera intentar algo nuevo.

De: Taichi

[16:11 PM]: Claro que lo tiene. Íbamos a ser futbolistas profesionales, ¿recuerdas?

De: Sora

[16:15 PM]: Ese es tu sueño, no el mío.

De: Taichi

[16:18 PM]: ¿Y cuál es el tuyo, pelirroja?

De: Sora

[16:19 PM]: No te lo diré.

De: Taichi

[16:22 PM]: ¿Por qué no?

De: Sora

[16:25 PM]: Porque te reirás de mí o harás un gran escándalo de ello, y no estoy de humor para ninguna de las dos cosas.

De: Taichi

[16:29 PM]: Joo, no sé qué imagen tienes de mí, pero sea lo que sea te apoyaría. Por algo somos amigos.

De: Sora

[16:33 PM]: Claro, igual que me apoyas con el tenis.

De: Taichi

[16:35 PM]: El tenis es diferente.

De: Sora

[16:36 PM]: ¿Diferente cómo?

De: Taichi

[16:48 PM]: Simplemente no lo veo para ti. ¿Quieres saber lo que de verdad me molesta? Es que puedas estar intentando convertirte en alguien más solo para complacer a tu madre.

De: Sora

[16:50 PM]: Te estás pasando.

De: Taichi

[16:52 PM]: Entonces dime que me equivoco y me olvidaré del tema.

[17:00 PM]: ¿Sora?

[17:15 PM]: No puedes, ¿verdad?

Con catorce años Taichi soñaba con ser un futbolista profesional. El sueño de Sora, en cambio, todavía no se perfilaba con claridad en el horizonte. Cuando tienes a alguien que constantemente te dice lo que deberías hacer, ese inmenso camino que de niños se ve tan lleno de posibilidades, comienza a empequeñecerse cada vez más.

-.-

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[21:02 PM]: Gracias por ir a verme. ¿Verdad que estar en una cancha de tenis no fue tan terrible?

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[21:08 PM]: Lo fue. Pero por ti valió la pena, pelirroja.

Uno soñaba en grande, el otro no se atrevía a hacerlo, pero seguían juntos, con sus pocas similitudes y sus muchas diferencias.

* * *

 _Año 2004_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[23:00 PM]: ¿Estás?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[23:03 PM]: Sí.

De: Taichi

[23:07 PM]: ¿Puedes hablar?

De: Sora

[23:08 PM]: Dime.

De: Taichi

[23:20 PM]: Solo quería saber si recibiste los resultados de ese test de aptitud que nos hicieron.

De: Sora

[23:23 PM]: Ah, sí. Mi profesor los entregó esta mañana.

De: Taichi

[23:27 PM]: Esto de estar en salones distintos apesta, siempre me entero de todo tarde. ¿Qué te salió?

De: Sora

[23:30 PM]: No recuerdo. Algo de labradora de tierra o bombero, ya sabes. La clase de estupideces que salen siempre.

De: Taichi

[23:32 PM]: Creí que te lo tomabas en serio.

De: Sora

[23:35 PM]: Y yo que tú no lo hacías. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estuviste toda una semana burlándote de las preguntas y de cómo con un test tan ridículo podrían decirnos para qué somos buenos?

De: Taichi

[23:38 PM]: Es que es verdad. Son test estandarizados, como mucho servirán como una guía o algo así.

De: Sora

[23:40 PM]: Supongo. ¿Qué te ha salido a ti?

De: Taichi

[23:52 PM]: Ya sabes. Las estupideces que le salen a todo el mundo.

De: Sora

[23:56 PM]: No te creo. Si me preguntaste debe ser por algo.

De: Taichi

[23:57 PM]: Nada, solo tenía curiosidad.

De: Sora

[24:01 PM]: Dime la verdad. Siempre estás diciendo que los amigos se cuentan todo.

De: Taichi

[23:12 PM]: Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no burlarte?

De: Sora

[23:15 PM]: Tienes que admitir que es un poco irónico que me pidas eso cuando tú siempre estás burlándote de mí.

De: Taichi

[23:19 PM]: No es cierto, tú eres la que se toma todo como una burla.

De: Sora

[23:22 PM]: Lo que digas. De todas formas puedes decírmelo. Prometo que no me burlaré.

[23:35 PM]: ¿Taichi?

[23:38 PM]: ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo.

[23:52 PM]: No tengo toda la noche. Mañana hay escuela

De: Taichi

[24:00 PM]: Diplomático.

De: Sora

[00:02 AM]: ¿Y?

De: Taichi

[00:03 AM]: Eso es todo.

De: Sora

[00:04 AM]: ¿No te salió nada más?

De: Taichi

[00:06 AM]: Sí, también abogado, futbolista y otras seis opciones más que no recuerdo. No les presté mucha atención la verdad.

De: Sora

[00:06 AM]: ¿Y entonces?

De: Taichi

[00:07 AM]: ¿Entonces qué?

De: Sora

[00:07 AM]: ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? No lo entenderé a menos que me lo digas.

De: Taichi

[00:09 AM]: Nada. Solo estuve pensando que tal vez…no te rías, ¿vale? Tal vez podría hacerlo. Ser diplomático, digo.

De: Sora

[00:10 AM]: ¿Quieres ser diplomático solo porque te salió en un test que serías bueno para ello? ¿Qué pasó con lo de ser futbolista?

De: Taichi

[00:15 AM]: En realidad no es por el test. La otra vez en la feria universitaria cogí un panfleto de Ciencias Políticas por error y me interesó el programa. Investigué un poco y no lo sé… me gustó.

[00:16 AM]: ¿Sora?

[00:17 AM]: ¿Sigues ahí?

[00:20 AM]: No me respondes porque piensas que es una estupidez, ¿verdad?

[00:25 AM]: Nunca se me ha dado bien estudiar y tendría que estudiar muy duro, es una carrera difícil. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando me dieron mis resultados y apareció esa opción de las primeras pensé que de verdad podrías ser una opción para mí.

De: Sora

[00:26 AM]: Es increíble.

De: Taichi

[00:27 AM]: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Podrías ser más clara?

De: Sora

[00:29 AM]: Lo siento. Es que nunca pensé que podría interesarte algo así. Estoy sorprendida.

De: Taichi

[00:29 AM]: ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Sería muy tonto intentar?

De: Sora

[00:32 AM]: No puedes estar hablando en serio. El Taichi que conozco jamás duda. Sabe lo quiere y va por ello.

De: Taichi

[00:33 AM]: ¿Y eso qué significa?

De: Sora

[00:33 AM]: Que te apoyo, tonto.

De: Taichi

[00:35 AM]: ¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

De: Sora

[00:36 AM]: No lo creo, estoy segura.

De: Taichi

[00:38 AM]: ¿Qué hay de ti?

De: Sora

[00:39 AM]: ¿Qué conmigo?

De: Taichi

[00:40 AM]: ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?

De: Sora

[00:42 AM]: Puede que ser labradora de tierra no sea una mala opción después de todo. Me gusta el campo.

De: Taichi

[00:44 AM]: Muy graciosa, pelirroja. Hablo en serio.

De: Sora

[00:47 AM]: Oh, discúlpame. Como nunca lo haces, es difícil saber cuándo hablas en serio.

De: Taichi

[00:47 AM]: Sabes que no bromeo con esto.

De: Sora

[00:49 AM]: No lo sé, Taichi. Estoy viendo mis opciones.

De: Taichi

[00:50 AM]: ¿Qué tal Diseño de modas?

[00:56 AM]: ¿Sora?

[01:16 AM]: ¿Estás ahí?

De: Sora

[01:17 AM]: ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

De: Taichi

[01:21 AM]: ¿De verdad tengo que responder eso? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Te vi cuando trabajaste en los trajes para tus compañeras de salón por el festival. Te veías feliz. Y el otro día cuando tu madre me hizo pasar accidentalmente vi los panfletos que tenías sobre el escritorio.

De: Sora

[01:22 AM]: ¿Siempre estás tan pendiente de mí?

De: Taichi

[01:23 AM]: Como si no lo supieras ya. Anda, dime la verdad. Te gusta, ¿no es así?

De: Sora

[01:23 AM]: Contigo no se puede, Yagami. Es imposible ocultarte algo.

De: Taichi

[01:24 AM]: ¿Eso es un sí?

De: Sora

[01:24 AM]: Sí.

De: Taichi

[01:27 AM]: ¿Y vas a postular? Con tus notas podrías quedar en la universidad que quisieras, incluso en una de otro país.

De: Sora

[01:28 AM]: ¿Qué intentas decirme?

De: Taichi

[01:29 AM]: Podríamos hacerlo. Estudiar juntos en otro país.

De: Sora

[01:31 AM]: ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?

De: Taichi

[01:33 AM]: Estuve investigando y parece ser que las mejores escuelas de Diseño de modas están en Estados Unidos.

De: Sora

[01:34 AM]: Espera, ¿qué?

De: Taichi

[01:36 AM]: Pensé que sería divertido hacerlo juntos. Conocer otro país mientras estudiamos lo que queremos, ¿no crees?

[01:49 AM]: ¿Te enojaste?

De: Sora

[01:50 AM]: No. Solo estoy sorprendida.

* * *

 _Año 2005_

De: Sora

[10:03 AM]: Escuché que terminaste con Meiko.

De: Taichi

[10:07 AM]: Es cierto.

De: Sora

[10:09 AM]: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

De: Taichi

[10:11 AM]: No tiene importancia.

De: Sora

[10:15 AM]: Claro, nunca la tiene, ¿verdad? Después de todo es la... ¿novena o décima chica con la que sales? Perdí la cuenta luego de la quinta.

De: Taichi

[10:19 AM]: No entiendo por qué estás enfadada.

De: Sora

[10:20 AM]: No estoy enfadada.

De: Taichi

[10:22 AM]: ¿Y entonces?

De: Sora

[10:25 AM]: Solo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces. Las ilusionas y después terminas con ellas. ¿Por qué las invitas a salir si no quieres hacerlo en serio?

De: Taichi

[10:27 AM]: Tú no sabes lo que quiero, Sora. No lo sabes en lo absoluto.

De: Sora

[10:30 AM]: ¿Acaso me equivoco?

De: Taichi

[10:31 AM]: Sí.

De: Sora

[10:35 AM]: Entonces explícame para que pueda entender.

De: Taichi

[10:45 AM]: No es mi intención ilusionarlas. Las invito a salir porque me gustan, solo que las cosas se enfrían rápido y prefiero terminar con ellas antes de que acaben más ilusionadas. Les haría más daño de ese modo.

[10:59 AM]: ¿Sora?

[11:05 AM]: ¿Me crees?

[11:06 AM]: Respóndeme, maldita sea.

De: Sora

[11:09 AM]: ¿Es que importa si lo hago?

De: Taichi

[11:11 AM]: ¡Por supuesto que importa! Tu opinión siempre me ha importado y lo sabes.

De: Sora

[11:12 AM]: Te creo.

* * *

 _Año 2006_

A los diecisiete creían, con toda la ingenuidad de dos jóvenes, que tenían los siguientes cinco años de sus vidas resueltos, como si la vida y sus posibilidades no cambiaran a cada segundo. Llevaban dos años planificando todo para irse a estudiar al extranjero y las cartas de aceptación no tardaron en llegar. Sora ingresó sin problemas, Taichi por los pelos, pero a efectos de sus planes eso daba igual. Lo habían conseguido y más felices no podían estar. Lo celebraron en grande el mismo fin de semana que Taichi se empeñó en celebrar los dieciocho de su pelirroja favorita en un bar.

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[12:25 PM]: Tú y yo celebraremos tu cumpleaños el sábado en ese bar que inauguraron la semana pasada, ¿qué dices?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[12:30 PM]: Digo que paso. Y guarda tu celular o te lo quitarán.

De: Taichi

[12:32 PM]: ¡No seas aburrida! ¿Sabías que en algunos países de América a los dieciocho se cumple la mayoría de edad? [3]

De: Sora

[12:37 PM]: Entonces supongo que es una suerte que sea japonesa, ¿no? Te lo repito: Paso. No dejaré que me lleves a un bar de mala muerte y me emborraches.

De: Taichi

[12:45 PM]: Hablas como si fuera un alcohólico o algo así. Sabes que puedo controlarme. Además no tengo pensado emborracharte, ¿qué tal si te aprovechas de mi inocencia?

De: Sora

[12:48 PM]: Claro, de tu inocencia. Ja, ja, ja. En todo caso hay más posibilidades de que tú te termines aprovechando de mí.

De: Taichi

[12:49 PM]: Sabes que nunca haría tal cosa. Vamos, prometo llevarte a un sitio decente.

De: Sora

[12:52 PM]: Define decente.

De: Taichi

[12:54 PM]: No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí, pelirroja. Hieres mi corazón.

De: Sora

[12:55 PM]: Deja ya el drama y...

Aquel mensaje nunca terminó de ser escrito, pues justo en aquel momento, el profesor, que llevaba largo rato observándolos, requisó ambos celulares.

El resultado fue una muy cabreada pelirroja y una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios de Taichi que no logró ablandarla del todo.

-.-

De: Miyako

Para: Sora

[13:15 PM]: ¿Qué tal estuvo esa fiesta privada? (emoticono sugerente)

Sora hubiera rodado los ojos de no ser porque hasta el más mínimo movimiento enviaba una señal de dolor a su cerebro y de ahí al resto del cuerpo. Su amiga estaba convencida de que Taichi tomaría ventaja o se le declararía finalmente. Tonterías. Pero con lo empeñada que estaba en ser casamentera de todo el mundo, era difícil convencerla de lo contrario.

Con dificultad, logró incorporarse en la cama, lo que solo acentuó su dolor de cabeza. Torpemente, escribió un mensaje en respuesta, aunque veía borroso y por lo mismo no lograba enfocar bien la pantalla. Lo último que quería era que la llamara, pues entonces estarían horas al teléfono.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[13:30 PM]: _Fatl. Recurdame nunc aceptaar de nuevo slir de juerga con Taichhi._

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[13:35 PM]: Veo que ya despertaste, pelirroja. Te llamé hace un momento y tu mamá me dijo que estabas durmiendo. No fue particularmente amable, ya sabes. Ahora, sobre tu mensaje... ¿tan mal estuvo?

 _Mierda._ Le había enviado el mensaje a Taichi por error. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escribirse casi a diario con él que apretaba el número de marcado rápido por inercia. Al menos la sorpresa logró despejarle un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que también la vista se le aclarara otro tanto.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[12:38 PM]: No quise decir eso. El mensaje era para otra persona.

De: Taichi

[12:40 PM]: Sí, ya me lo imaginé. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo te sientes?

De: Sora

[12:45 PM]: Siento como si un concierto de rock tuviera por escenario mi cabeza.

De: Taichi

[12:47 PM]: Bueno, entonces la misión ha tenido éxito.

De: Sora

[12:50 PM]: ¿En serio tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí después de haberme emborrachado cuando prometiste no hacerlo?

De: Taichi

[12:52 PM]: ¡Oye! Hasta donde sé existe el libre albedrío. Yo no te obligué a beber todo ese alcohol. Tú te lo tomaste solita. Aparte no me estoy burlando, de eso se trata la vida: de SENTIR. Que si no te olvidas de que estás vivo.

De: Sora

[12:56 PM]: No tiene gracia. Deberías venir y ser mi esclavo en compensación.

De: Taichi

[12:57 PM]: ¿En serio? Puedo estar ahí en diez.

De: Sora

[12:59 PM]: No, tonto. De todos modos estoy muy cansada para darte órdenes. Creo que dormiré todo el día así que no me llames, ¿vale?

De: Taichi

[13:02 PM]: Está bien. Pero antes de que te borres de la faz de la tierra, necesito preguntarte una cosa. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

De: Sora

[13:03 PM]: Recuerdo el bar, que nos sentamos a beber, la música...¿debería recordar algo en específico? ¡Por favor dime que no hice nada vergonzoso!

De: Taichi

[13:07 PM]: ¿Te refieres aparte de desnudarte y arrojarle tus bragas al barman? No, aparte de eso nada.

De: Sora

[13:08 PM]: ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!

De: Taichi

[13:12 PM]: Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, pelirroja. Si estuvieras en mi lado, te darías cuenta de que sí que la tiene.

De: Sora

[13:15 PM]: ¡Hablo en serio, Yagami!

De: Taichi

[13:18 PM]: Ya, ya. Siempre arruinas mi diversión. Claro que no hiciste nada de lo que estás pensando. ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado ponerte en ridículo?

De: Sora

[13:19 PM]: Honestamente sí.

De: Taichi

[13:23 PM]: Ya veo el buen concepto que tienes de mí. Comprendo que pienses que soy un desastre porque casi siempre lo soy, pero también soy un amigo estupendo. Lo decía tu diario.

De: Sora

[13:28 PM]: ¿En serio quieres recordarme eso ahora, Yagami? ¿Después de que me emborrachaste? Todavía no decido si te perdono.

De: Taichi

[13:31 PM]: ¿Por cuál de las dos cosas? Lo del diario fue hace mucho, ya supéralo. Teníamos ocho y ni siquiera ponías nada interesante.

De: Sora

[13:37 PM]: Hablaba de que me emborracharas de todos modos. En serio quiero dormir. ¿Podemos hablar después?

De: Taichi

[13:40 PM]: Claro, ¿pero entonces no recuerdas nada raro? ¿No se te ha venido a la cabeza ninguna imagen difusa o cortada? Como de una escena de una mala película.

De: Sora

[13:43 PM]: Ya te dije que no. Pregunto de nuevo: ¿hay algo en especial de lo que debería acordarme?

De: Taichi

[13:45 PM]: No. Solo tenía curiosidad de cómo sería tu primera resaca. Descansa, pelirroja.

De: Sora

[13:48 PM]: Ok. Hablamos después.

* * *

Fueron juntos al aeropuerto. Él con una maleta y un bolso, ella sin ningún equipaje. Él con un sueño que sin Sora a su lado comenzaba a verse desvaído, ella con una mentira cosida al bolsillo y una presión extraña en el pecho de la que no había conseguido deshacerse desde que salieron de casa.

Los Yagami no habían ido a despedirlo. Ni siquiera Hikari, a pedido de Taichi.

Como siempre y por última vez en lo que sería un largo, largo tiempo, eran solo ellos dos.

Sora no entendía por qué estaba ahí.

«Será muy difícil despedirme de ustedes allá», dijo Taichi para terminar de convencer a su familia, que desde luego no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, de que no lo acompañaran.

Ella pensó que le pediría lo mismo y estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora tendría que verlo partir.

Se detuvieron frente al área de embarcación, un poco alejados de las demás personas que se agrupaban en los alrededores, despidiéndose de sus seres queridos antes de que atravesaran la gran mampara de vidrio.

—Sora —dijo con suavidad, instándola a mirarlo como no lo había hecho desde que salieron de casa.

Se veía tensa y triste, más de lo que Taichi esperaba que estuviera.

La pelirroja inspiró profundo y se mordió los labios antes de atreverse a alzar la cabeza. Debía ser fuerte. No se permitiría flaquear por nada del mundo o él sospecharía. Esa era la parte mala de que la conociera tan bien.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Nos veremos en un mes, ¿no? —No era una pregunta para ser respondida, sino la frase de una persona que constata una verdad obvia.

—Claro.

—Anda, ven aquí. Sé que será difícil no ver mi hermoso rostro todos los días, pero te enviaré fotos y vídeos. Lo prometo.

Sora soltó una risa ahogada y caminó hacia él hasta internarse dentro de sus brazos. Taichi la estrechó con más fuerza de la que la había estrechado nunca, obligándola a alzarse en puntas de pie. Lo sintió inclinar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho para tenerla más cerca y su voz le hizo cosquillas cuando le habló al oído.

—Solo arreglarás unas cosas y nos veremos allá, ¿verdad?

Esta vez Sora percibió la diferencia en su tono de voz. Le estaba pidiendo que se lo confirmara. No, pidiendo no. Casi parecía una suplica velada. ¿Dudaba? No, no podía ser.

—Ese es el plan —susurró con toda la convicción que fue capaz de reunir.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más abrazados y luego Taichi se fue apartando poco a poco hasta que volvieron a verse las caras.

¿Han escuchado que se puede besar con la mirada?

Eso fue lo que Taichi y Sora hicieron durante cinco segundos que estiraron todo lo que pudieron sin caerse del reloj antes de despedirse. Para ella era una despedida de verdad, para él solo un hasta pronto que sabía mucho a un adiós aunque no entendía la razón.

* * *

El mes se cumplió muy pronto, obligándola a inventarse todo tipo de excusas, excusas que Taichi se fue creyendo cada vez menos. Que si su abuela había enfermado y no podía irse dejándola así, que se iría después del cumpleaños de su madre, que había tenido un problema con unos papeles.

Al final Taichi siempre la ponía en una encrucijada de la que no podía salir. Evitaba sus llamadas porque sabía que por teléfono sería más difícil evadir el tema.

Pero en el fondo sabía que el elástico terminaría rompiéndose. Que su gran y horrible mentira tenía fecha de caducidad.

Era lo primero que pensaba cada día al despertar y lo que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches.

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[17:02 PM]: Llegas este viernes, ¿verdad? Quiero tener todo preparado para ir a buscarte.

Aquel mensaje, enviado un miércoles por la tarde desde Estados Unidos, llegó a las diez de la mañana en Japón. Sus husos horarios no hacían sino acrecentar la horrible sensación de distancia que los agobiaba. Sora empezaba su día cuando a Taichi todavía le restaban varias horas para acabar el anterior. [2]

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[10:07 AM]: Ya no. Se canceló el vuelo por mal tiempo.

De: Taichi

[17:09 PM]: ¡¿Qué?!

De: Sora

[10:12 PM]: Lo sé. También estoy enfadada, ¡esto es tan injusto!

De: Taichi

[17:15 PM]: ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Toma otra vuelo!

De: Sora

[10:17 PM]: No puedo (emoticono triste)

De: Taichi

[17:25 PM]: No te entiendo. ¿Por qué no?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. El último mensaje de la pelirroja fue el definitivo, el que le dio a entender sin decirlo, que no iría a Estados Unidos, que el día que llevaba tanto tiempo aplazando nunca llegaría. No importaba cuánto esperara.

De: Taichi

[17:45 PM]: No vendrás, ¿verdad? Ni ahora ni nunca.

[17:55 PM]: ¡Al menos ten el valor de contestarme!

De: Sora

[10:55 AM]: No lo haré.

De: Taichi

[18:02 PM]: ¿Por qué?

De: Sora

[11:04 AM]: Es complicado.

De: Taichi

[18:05 PM]: Contigo siempre lo es, ¿no? Haces complicadas las cosas sencillas.

De: Sora

[11:08 AM]: Taichi...

Poco importaba que fuera un mensaje escrito, sin voz. Taichi no necesitaba escucharla para imaginar el tono admonitorio con que ella deseaba que leyera su propio nombre, previniéndolo de que no insistiera.

De: Taichi

[18:14 PM]: No sé cuál sea la razón por la que has decidido no venir, pero estoy seguro de que juntos podemos hallar una solución.

De: Sora

[11:17 AM]: No, no podemos.

De: Taichi

[18:20 PM]: Estás siendo irracional y tonta y terca.

De: Sora

[11:27 AM]: ¿Sabes que lo correcto sería poner irracional y tonta entre comas?

De: Taichi

[18:29 PM]: ¿Me estás poniendo atención? ¡No podría importarme menos la ortografía en este momento!

De: Sora

[11:31 AM]: No hablaré más de este tema.

De: Taichi

[18:35 AM]: Perfecto, porque tampoco estoy seguro de querer seguir hablando contigo.

* * *

 _Taichi te está llamando en Messenger._

La pantalla del computador se encendió con ese mensaje. Sora fue a sentarse frente al escritorio y puso una mano sobre el mouse. Deslizó la flecha de lado a lado, sin decidirse a recibir la llamada.

Aceptar. Rechazar.

En su cabeza el debate entre aquellas opciones adquirió mayor relevancia que cualquier llamada que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Habían transcurrido solo un par de días desde su discusión por mensajes, pero para ella se sentía como si hubiera sido mucho más tiempo. Se preguntaba si para él sería igual.

Sabía por qué la llamaba y también sabía cómo, probablemente, terminaría esa conversación.

¿Realmente deseaba tenerla?

Si no era ahora, sería en algún otro momento. Taichi no se daría por vencido.

«Mejor ahora», decidió.

Al principio la pantalla se volvió negra hasta que poco a poco la figura de su mejor amigo fue delineándose ante sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus brazos, cruzados despreocupadamente sobre el escritorio. Luego el chico se inclinó un poco más, hundiendo el cuello para que su rostro fuera captado por la cámara y ella pudiera verlo. El corazón de Sora se detuvo por un instante cuando sus ojos encontraron la cálida mirada de su mejor amigo. Esa mirada de ojos cafés que tanto le recordaban al chocolate. Dulces y suaves como un pequeño trozo de aquella delicia que además tenían el mismo efecto tranquilizador en ella.

—Hola —saludó él con una pequeña sonrisa, la clase de sonrisa que siempre ofrecía para disculparse. Su tono de voz cuidadosamente controlado y bajo.

Bien, al menos no llamaba en son de guerra.

—Hola —saludó de vuelta, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento.

Para su pesar, había sonado más tensa y aprensiva de lo que hubiera querido mostrar.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, que se prolongó aún más a través de la línea, que transmitía sus mensajes con unos segundos de desfase.

—No estoy llamando para discutir ni nada parecido —le aclaró.

—Me alegra.

—Solo necesito respuestas. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no decirme la verdad desde el principio? Yo lo hubiera entendido.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho. —Esta vez no titubeó al responder.

Taichi hizo una mueca extraña semejante a una sonrisa.

—No, probablemente no. ¿Y entonces?

—Tenía miedo. No quería decepcionarte —Volvió a morderse el labio.

—Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme.

—No estés tan seguro. Solo te veía tan ilusionado que no quería ponerte triste y sabía que si te ibas primero y te dabas cuenta de que podías estar allá sin mí, sería más fácil.

—Vale, lo entiendo.

—¿Sigues enfadado?

—No, pero que conste que hiciste lo mismo que insistes en que no haga contigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Intentabas protegerme. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer partido?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me quebré el tobillo. Mamá insistió mucho en que lo dejara y casi lo consigue.

—Cuando te vi en el suelo corrí a ayudarte y por mi culpa le hicieron un gol a nuestro equipo. Tú estabas tan enojada, me gritaste niño tonto.

—Es que eras un niño tonto. Todavía lo eres algunas veces.

—Sí, supongo que lo era —admitió, ignorando su última provocación.

—En realidad estaba enojada por haber sido tan tonta para caerme y no quería que pensaras que era débil por ser niña.

—Pero después fuimos al hospital y supimos que te lo habías quebrado. ¿Recuerdas qué dije entonces?

—Que tenía que ser muy valiente para no haber llorado con lo que debía doler eso.

—¿Y dolía?

La Sora niña lo había negado hasta el aburrimiento, por más que Taichi se pasó todo el viaje de regreso a casa en el auto preguntándole cada dos por tres si dolía.

La Sora adulta, en cambio, ya no tenía motivos para mentir.

—Como un demonio.

—Eres valiente, Sora. —De pronto, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la atmósfera había cambiado y era todo por la seriedad que acababa de adoptar el semblante de Taichi—. Pero a veces te cuesta ver eso en ti. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sin mí ahí para recordártelo a cada rato, no lo olvidarás. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Además, aún estudiarás lo que quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Diseño de modas? Todavía queda tiempo para postular a alguna universidad.

—Sí, claro. Es lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Solo otra mentira piadosa.

—Y podemos seguir siendo amigos. Yo volveré a Odaiba por mis vacaciones y si ahorras puedes venir a verme tú también.

—Suena excelente.

—Todo seguirá igual, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Sellamos nuestro pacto con un escupitajo antes de darnos la mano. Eso es muy serio —dijo risueña.

—¿Amigos por siempre?

—Por siempre jamás.

* * *

 **Referencias**

[1] No sé si sea necesario aclararlo, pero por las dudas, las palabras que aparecen en cursiva en correos electrónicos o mensajes de texto están mal escritas a propósito para fines de la historia.

[2] La mayoría de edad varía en todo el mundo y en Japón es a los 20 años, fecha en la cual como suele ser en el país nipón, hay también una ceremonia especial para celebrarlo.

[3] De acuerdo a lo que investigué por internet, la diferencia horaria entre Estados Unidos y Japón es de 17 horas. Por eso cuando Taichi y Sora se envían mensajes aparecen distintas horas en los de cada uno. Los de Taichi tienen la hora de Estados Unidos y los de Sora la hora de Japón.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

No quiero llenar esta parte de mi cháchara habitual xD Así que solo diré dos cosas:

1.- Estoy algo inquieta por la modalidad de este capítulo y la verdad es que toda la historia a partir de este punto estará contada así: algunas escenas normales y otras a través de mensajes, por lo que espero que se entienda bien y no dificulte mucho la lectura.

2.- Sé que había dicho que serían dos capítulos más: éste y el que sigue, pero tendré que rectificar. Además de éste serán tres capítulos más porque si lo dividía en dos iban a quedar muy extensos, y por consiguiente también muy pesados de leer. Espero no tener que cambiarlo más, aunque estoy casi segura de que será la división definitiva.

Y eso ya es todo.

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, especialmente Elenear.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _~ Conectados ~_**

 **Capítulo 3**

Mintió. Tuvo que hacerlo y la sensación esta vez fue mucho peor, pero también sabía perfectamente lo que Taichi le diría si decía la verdad. Lo ensayó tanto que acabó por memorizarse las palabras: No puedo estudiar Diseño. Mi madre quiere que la ayude con la floristería. Será solo por un tiempo, mientras consigo otro empleo y logro juntar lo suficiente para independizarme.

Sí, podía imaginar con lujo de detalles la escena, la expresión que pondría, la mueca de sus labios, esa mirada penetrante de tristeza y decepción. No le creería. No lo haría porque en el fondo ella tampoco lo hacía y así sería imposible reunir la convicción suficiente en sus palabras.

 _Mientras consigo otro empleo, mientras consigo dinero, mientras..._

Siempre habría un mientras, una nueva excusa para postergar sus sueños. Lo sabía.

Al menos tenía un mes más. El año académico en la universidad de Taichi había comenzado en enero y en cambio, en la universidad que ella le dijo que estudiaría sería en abril [*].

No contó con que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

Faltaba una semana para el temido momento, cuando su madre tuvo que salir a hacer unas diligencias. Antes de marcharse le dijo que ese día llegaría la empleada nueva y que por favor la atendiera y fuera enseñándole lo básico.

Sora asintió sin decir nada. La idea no le entusiasmaba particularmente, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Sería bueno tener otras manos para ayudar considerando la gran cantidad de trabajo que se acumulaba durante aquella época.

Cuando sonó la campana a eso de las cuatro, alzó la mirada hacia la entrada. Sospechaba que se trataba de la persona que había dicho su madre, pero al principio no la vio bien. El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos a esa hora, causando que por un momento todo lo que pudiera ver fuera la silueta del cuerpo y su cabello disparado en todas direcciones.

 _Su cabello._

Se le detuvo el corazón por un momento. Se parecía mucho al de...

Sus pensamientos titubearon, sin llegar a pronunciar su nombre.

Pero era imposible.

Su ilusión se rompió cuando la persona en cuestión llegó junto al mesón. No era Taichi. Ni siquiera se trataba de un chico. Quien la miraba desde el otro lado era una joven aparentemente mayor que a ella que se le hizo bastante conocida, a pesar de que no lograba dilucidar de dónde.

—Oh, te conozco —dijo la recién llegada, pestañeando con sorpresa.

—Tú eres... —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para rebuscar en su memoria, como si se hallara a la orilla de un río, intentando extraer el recuerdo correcto solo por intuición. Los recuerdos brillaban pálidamente dentro del agua—. Esa chica...

Súbitamente lo recordó.

En la secundaria había un chico en su salón que se llamaba Ishida y que tenía una banda de música. No solo era talentoso, sino también muy guapo, por lo que muchas chicas estaban detrás de él, incluyendo algunas de cursos superiores. Tenía entendido que ahora se encontraba de gira con su banda.

—Aquella chica —repitió cuando estuvo segura.

La aludida sonrió e hizo una venia.

—Motomiya Jun. Estudiábamos en la misma secundaria. Creo que nos encontramos un par de veces cuando yo iba ver a Yamato, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió, a pesar de que ella no lo hubiera descrito así: "ir a verlo". Lo que hacía era más bien acosarlo, pero probablemente no sería educado hacer hincapié en ese punto—. Soy Takenouchi Sora y trabajo aquí. Mi mamá es la dueña, ¿vienes por...?

—¡Fantástico! —la interrumpió ella—. La señora Takenouchi me habló de ti. Dijo que ella no estaría hoy, pero que dejaría a su hija a cargo.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Motomiya-san.

—Por favor —pidió con un desdeñoso movimiento de su mano—. Llámame Jun.

—Pero... eres mayor que yo.

—No por mucho.

Sora terminó por asentir.

Como a esa hora no había mucho movimiento en el local, decidió cerrar por un rato e invitar a Jun a la parte trasera para que pudieran hablar y conocerse un poco. Si iban a trabajar juntas, sería lo mejor.

La chica le contó sin pudor alguno que ya la habían despedido de cinco trabajos y estaba realmente desesperada por encontrar uno cuando un día pasó por allí y vio el anuncio. Dijo que no tenía experiencia con las flores, pero que aprendía rápido.

También descubrieron con gran sorpresa que tenían otra cosa en común. Ella era hermana mayor de Daisuke, un chico a quien Sora y Taichi conocieron un día en el parque, que le había pedido al castaño que se convirtiera en su mentor. Al principio ellos se rieron, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero conforme los segundos fueron pasando y el niño, a quien le llevaban unos tres años, seguía ahí, viéndolos con ilusión, se dieron cuenta de que no era así. Al parecer quería ser futbolista y llevaba un tiempo observándolos ir a jugar a ese parque. Les dijo que Taichi era demasiado genial y que quería que le enseñara. También les ofreció sus ahorros por las clases, que no eran muchos.

Ellos rechazaron sus ahorros —era difícil aceptarlos sin sentirse unos abusadores—, y aceptaron darle clases. Bueno, Taichi. Pero como ellos siempre estaban juntos, Sora también iba a los entrenamientos todos los sábados y un día entre semana.

—Vaya, ¡quién iba pensarlo! El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Jun, entusiasmada con la coincidencia.

—Sí que lo es.

* * *

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Sora descubriera que Jun y ella eran muy distintas. Inclusive podría decirse que lo supo desde el mismo momento en que la vio entrar a la floristería. Su look descuidado, la forma en que caminaba y hablaba, tan desenvuelta, tan cómoda consigo misma. Le recordaba un poco a Taichi.

No tenía ningún talento con las flores y era evidentemente mala con las cosas que requerían motricidad fina porque en su primera semana de trabajo más de una vez estuvo a punto de arruinar una flor, pero era afable en su trato con los clientes, aunque a veces demasiado chillona y expresiva.

No sabía qué pensar. La chica lograba sacarle a diario datos sobre su vida. No muchos porque ella siempre fue del tipo reservada. Taichi solía molestarla con eso. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en Taichi en horas de trabajo.

A veces su mente la traicionaba.

El viernes de la segunda semana de trabajo de Jun, Sora estaba agotada. Hablaba con el castaño a diario y como todavía no tenía el valor de confesarle la verdad, tuvo que inventarse clases que no tenía e historias con compañeros a los que no conocía ni jamás conocería. Eso, sumado al trabajo de la tienda y a estar constantemente pendiente de la nueva empleada, terminó por dejarla exhausta.

Ya eran más de las siete y dentro de poco cerrarían.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?

Sora dejó de hacer lo que hacía: Intentar arreglar una flor que ya se hallaba irremediablemente arruinada.

Se quedó con las tijeras en la mano y observó a su compañera con curiosidad. Su madre había vuelto a salir, dejándolas solas.

—¿A tomar algo? —preguntó insegura—. No estoy...

—Vamos, ¡será divertido!

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, todavía dudando. No era que tuvieran mucha confianza y ella la única vez que se había emborrachado fue con Taichi unos meses atrás, con la persona que tenía más confianza en la tierra.

Jun continuó mirándola. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hemos trabajado muy duro. Lo merecemos, ¿no crees? Un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie.

Las últimas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Sora.

Ella nunca se divertía, o eso decía Taichi.

Al demonio, se dijo. ¿Por qué no?

 _Esa es la actitud, pelirroja._

Llegó a escuchar esas palabras con aterradora claridad dentro de su cabeza. Estaba segura de que el castaño las hubiera pronunciado de estar ahí.

Pero no estaba, y ya iba siendo tiempo de que lo superara.

—De acuerdo.

Jun estalló en vítores y se puso a saltar por el lugar.

* * *

Sabía que era una mala idea, lo sabía. Y aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, ella y Jun tomaron sus cosas y fueron a un pub cercano. Sora se sintió incómoda desde el primer momento, pero su acompañante insistió en que bebieran algo. No habían ido hasta ahí solo para quedarse sentadas, ¿verdad? Así que aceptó, a regañadientes pero lo hizo.

Pidieron una botella de sake, y luego otra, y también otra después de esa. El total ninguna lo recordaría al día siguiente.

El verdadero problema no fue dejar que una "casi" extraña la viera borracha, sino que, como a muchos borrachos les pasa, se le soltó la lengua y terminó contándolo todo, cuando por todo hemos de entender todo lo que a Taichi se refería.

Cuando terminó, sintió un alivio semejante en el estómago al que experimentas cuando estás enfermo y vomitas. La verborrea producida por el alcohol no era muy distinta al fin y al cabo. En ambos casos se debía, hasta cierto punto, a algo que escapaba de su sola voluntad y en ambos casos también la sensación era solo momentánea. Ahora solo se sentía avergonzada, deprimida e incluso más agotada que antes, como si decir todo aquello hubiera diluido el efecto revitalizador del alcohol en su sangre.

—Entonces, ¿preferiste quedarte cortando flores en lugar de conocer otro país con tu mejor amigo? —preguntó Jun con un tono bastante claro y estable que reflejaba que ella tenía una tolerancia mucho mayor al alcohol que Sora, y de paso más práctica bebiendo.

Sora creyó que encontraría incredulidad en su voz o que la regañaría, pero por más que puso toda su concentración, que no era mucha dadas las circunstancias, en hallar algo parecido, todo lo que encontró fue incomprensión de su parte.

—Ese no era exactamente el plan... —murmuró frunciendo el ceño, como si responder le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, como si tuviera que buscar las palabras una por una en su cerebro embotado.

—¡Pero te habían aceptado allá! Y tú decidiste quedarte, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—No lo entiendo.

—En realidad es fácil de entender. Siempre he preferido caminar sobre terreno seguro e ir a Estados Unidos era... demasiado incierto —concluyó bajando el mentón hacia su pecho, a sabiendo de lo que aquello decía sobre ella: Era una cobarde, una chica provinciana asustada de conocer el mundo.

—¡Chica, tú debes estar loca! —Cuando Jun le gritó eso, en un tono absurdamente chillón y desconsiderado para con su compañera de borrachera, a quien no se le daba bien el asunto, Sora creyó que sus próximas palabras serían un reflejo de sus pensamientos. Le diría que le faltaba valor, que no se puede renunciar a un sueño solo por miedo; nada más lejos de la realidad—. Con lo que escasean los hombres y tú lo dejas ir.

—¿A quién? —preguntó sin enterarse de lo que hablaba.

—A ese Yagami, por supuesto. ¿No estamos hablando de él?

Sora levantó tan rápido la cabeza, que cuando lo hizo un ramalazo de dolor le atravesó la cabeza y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para enfocar la vista, pues veía todo borroso frente a ella.

—Oh, no. Tienes...tienes una idea equivocada. No es así entre Taichi y yo.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó con una mueca burlona esbozada en los labios.

—¿Por qué me ves así?

—¿Acaso no ves películas de amor? Eso es exactamente lo que dicen los protagonistas.

—No, claro que no.

Taichi y ella siempre habían sido amigos, desde niños. Por eso era imposible que el amor fraternal que forjaron en un inicio transmutara a algo distinto, porque por mucho que tengas las hormonas alborotadas por la adolescencia, no puedes ver a tu hermano como un chico. Tu hermano siempre será tu hermano.

Se lo expuso a Jun lo mejor que pudo.

—Pero te olvidas de algo importante. Él no es tu hermano, esa es solo una excusa para mantener la distancia.

Sora quiso replicar, pero se vio sin argumentos.

Lo que decía Jun no tenía sentido.

«No es así entre Taichi y yo», se repitió en su fuero interno, queriendo reafirmar aquella certeza, que tras las palabras de Jun comenzaba a tambalearse como un cartel en lo alto de una ciudad que amenaza con salirse de sus goznes.

Tal certeza, entonces, pasó a convertirse en una pregunta.

No era así, ¿verdad?

* * *

De: Número desconocido

Para: Sora

[14:05 PM]: ¿Cómo va la resaca, pelirroja?

De: Sora

Para: Número desconocido

[14:16 PM]: ¿Quién eres?

De: Número desconocido

[14:19 PM]: Pues Jun, ¿quién más?

De: Sora

[14:24 PM]: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? Y no me llames pelirroja.

De: Jun

[14:26 PM]: Te lo pedí en el bar, ¿no te acuerdas? Supongo que eso responde mi primera pregunta.

De: Sora

[14:30 PM]: No en realidad.

De: Jun

[14:35 PM]: Así que eres de las que cuando beben se borran, ¿eh? Esa es información valiosa.

De: Sora

[14:37 PM]: No lo sé, solo me había emborrachado una vez y también me olvidé de gran parte de la noche.

De: Jun

[14:42 PM]: Déjame adivinar, ¿con ese guapo mejor amigo tuyo de nombre Taichi?

De: Sora

[14:43 PM]: No lo llames guapo. Y sí, fue con él.

De: Jun

[14:47 PM]: ¿Por qué no puedo llamarlo guapo? ¿Es que no piensas que lo sea?

De: Sora

[14:53 PM]: No sé si tengas un mejor amigo, pero esa no la clase de cosa que piensas sobre él, si es guapo o no.

De: Jun

[15:00 PM]: ¡Claro de lo haces! Somos humanos y que le pongas la etiqueta de "mejor amigo" no lo convierte en un ser asexuado o algo así. No importa, de todos modos no respondiste a mi primera pregunta.

De: Sora

[15:02 PM]: Solo no lo hagas, es incómodo.

De: Jun

[15:05PM]: Bien, pero a cambio me responderás una duda que me surgió.

De: Sora

[15:07 PM]: No prometo nada. ¿Cuál es tu duda?

De: Jun

[15:12 PM]: ¿Siempre ha sido solo él?

De: Sora

[15:15 PM]: Te recuerdo que estoy con resaca. ¿Podrías ser más clara?

De: Jun

[15:18 PM]: ¿Él ha sido el único chico en tu vida? ¿Nunca has salido con nadie más?

De: Sora

[15:21 PM]: Te repito que nunca pasó nada entre él y yo. SOMOS AMIGOS. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, una vez besé a un pelirrojo, ¿cuenta?

De: Jun

[15:28 PM]: Uhhh, ¿un pelirrojo exótico?

De: Sora

[15:33 PM]: La verdad era bastante normalito. Creo su cabello era lo más exótico que tenía. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase.

De: Jun

[15:37 PM]: ¡Bah! Qué aburrido. Igual podrías darme su número por si acaso.

De: Sora

[15:39 PM]: No voy a darte su número. Puedo presentártelo y que él te lo de.

De: Jun

[15:41 PM]: ¡Eres tan anticuada!

De: Sora

[15:42 PM]: No lo soy.

De: Jun

[15:45 PM]: ¿Sabes? Solía pensar que mi vida amorosa apestaba, pero creo que la tuya es aún peor. Me caes bien, Sora Takenouchi.

La pelirroja rio y soltó el celular sobre la cama. A veces era irrisoria la forma en que su "aparentemente" nueva amiga unía las cosas, hablando de esto y de aquello sin ton ni son.

Decidió en ese mismo momento que también le agradaba, pero no se lo dijo porque el sopor la invadió y terminó durmiéndose de nuevo.

Soñó con Tachi y ella besándose en un bar. El lugar no lo vio bien. Todo eran sombras y colores danzantes a su alrededor, sin embargo, el sueño fue tan vívido que despertó con la sensación de los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. Una sensación desde luego inexplorada que por lo visto su imaginación se había encargado de elaborar minuciosamente.

* * *

Se apareció un día en la floristería sin avisar. Al principio, cuando carraspeó para atraer su atención y Sora levantó la cabeza, pensó que se lo estaba imaginando.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se fue a Estados Unidos y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente solo murmurar su nombre esperando que con eso se desvaneciera y ella pudiera declararse a sí misma loca, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo porque Jun, que se hallaba en la trastienda, apareció en ese momento y se quedó sorprendida al ver la peculiar escena. Tal vez nunca había sido muy lista pero tampoco tonta, y le bastaron solo un par de segundos para atar cabos, incluso si Sora nunca le había enseñado una foto.

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Yagami-san. Sora me habló de ti. Soy Motomiya Jun, trabajo aquí ahora.

—Veo que todavía trabajas a medio tiempo en la floristería. —Taichi la ignoró olímpicamente, no porque no le importara o fuera descortés, sino porque en aquel momento difícilmente tenía ojos u oídos para alguien más que no fuera su mejor amiga.

A pesar de sus palabras, Sora descubrió enseguida en sus ojos, en la forma lánguida que la miraba, que sabía la verdad.

Había ido hasta ahí esperando no encontrarla, esperando que no le hubiera mentido.

Ahora, en su silencio parecía implorarle que le dijera la verdad. Pero no podía, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento con Jun mirándolos.

Soltó su labio inferior, que había atrapado entre sus dientes sin piedad, y dejó ir un suspiro.

—¿Por cuánto te quedarás? —preguntó secándose un par de lágrimas de las cuales solo fue consciente cuando las sintió descender por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? No lo tenía claro. Tal vez porque estaba avergonzada de que la hubiera descubierto, o más probable todavía, porque estaba inmensamente feliz de verlo. Bien decían que las cosas que no te esperas son las mejores.

Taichi sonrió y esa sonrisa, mágica como siempre, no solo deshizo la tensión de Sora y la que se había acumulado en el lugar, sino que era una promesa en sí misma, una promesa de tiempo para los dos.

* * *

Un fin de semana no era mucho para ponerse al día, pero Sora se consoló diciéndose que era más de lo que hubiera esperado antes de verlo en la floristería, lo cual era cierto. No había esperado que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto, y menos por ella.

Pasaron los dos días juntos, uno en casa de Sora y otro en casa de Taichi. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Se embebieron de la presencia del otro. Recordaron viejas anécdotas de esas que no se estropeaban por más veces que las contaran. Rieron por encima de todo.

—Volviste a mentirme... —Las palabras de Taichi la pillaron desprevenida. Hasta hace un momento atrás habían estado hablando de su graduación.

—Lo sé. —El flequillo cayó por su frente cuando inclinó la cabeza para huir de su mirada.

—¿Por qué, Sora? Pensé que...

—Primero pensé que era porque no quería decepcionarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Te lo dije por teléfono: Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme. Nunca. No importa lo que hagas.

—Lo sé, pero después entendí que no era tanto por ti, sino por mí.

—Tendrás que explicarme eso —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—A veces quisiera sentirme tan lista y genial como tú dices que soy, pero me cuesta trabajo y sé que dices que nunca podría decepcionarte, pero si llegara a hacerlo, si me miraras diferente, entonces me sentiría decepcionada de mí misma, ¿entiendes?

—Tienes que creer en ti, pelirroja. No porque yo lo haga, sino porque tienes un futuro brillante por delante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Oh... tengo un amigo allá en el cielo, ya sabes. Trabaja en la sección Futuro de los Mortales.

—Tonto —replicó ocultando con dificultad la risa que le causó su broma.

—Tal vez, pero me extrañaste.

—Lo hice... —A veces, cuando Sora reconocía que lo quería, lo extrañaba o que era tan bueno en algo como él se jactaba de ser, al igual que hizo en ese momento, Taichi se quedaba sin palabras. Sora podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que eso había ocurrido. Resultaba agradable verlo callado para variar.

El domingo en la noche lo acompañó al aeropuerto a pesar de que él se negó una y otra vez, alegando que era peligroso que una jovencita de bien como ella anduviera en taxi tan tarde.

Pero Sora también sabía ser cabezota cuando quería, o tal vez lo había aprendido de él. ¿Y cómo no iba ganar si había aprendido del mejor en la materia?

Se despidieron con un largo abrazo, pero a pesar de que la despedida se sintió más definitiva que la anterior, la tristeza de un secreto, guardado por una parte y apenas intuido por la otra, no les oprimió el pecho como la primera vez que estuvieron en la misma situación.

—Cuídate —susurró Taichi—. Y atente al plan. Junta dinero y entra a la mejor universidad de Japón, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ser la mejor.

Sora solo pudo asentir entre sus brazos hasta que el castaño al final la dejó ir, lo que era irónico considerando que el que se iba era él.

* * *

Las cosas resultaron mejor esta vez. Hablaban casi a diario, aunque el "casi" podría decirse que estaba demás, pues raro era el día que no lo hacían o que pasaran más de dos sin que intercambiaran al menos un par de mensajes. Lo ideal, y que hacían siempre que podían, era hablar por teléfono o videollamada.

De esa forma los meses se fueron pasando muy rápido para los dos. Taichi entre estudios y fiestas, Sora trabajando arduamente en la floristería y atreviéndose a hacer sus primeros bosquejos en su tiempo libre. Una que otra vez también se dejó arrastrar por Jun a un bar e incluso a una discoteca donde se descubrió bailando con más seguridad de la que nunca había sentido en sí misma. La suficiente para que no le importara quién las estuviera viendo o lo que podrían pensar.

Probablemente fue esa noche la que terminó por decidir del todo que Jun le agradaba, y que aunque eran muy distintas, era una gran amiga. Tenía un aire alocado que le recordaba a su mejor amigo y para todos los efectos ejercía un papel muy similar en su vida: Darle ese impulso que a veces le faltaba. No era ni nunca sería Taichi, desde luego, pero la hacía sentir menos sola luego de toda una vida acostumbrada a tener al castaño a su lado como una sombra.

Fueron cinco, seis, siete meses que ni siquiera se sintieron pasar. Taichi se descubrió enfrentando sus segundos exámenes trimestrales antes de darse cuenta y Sora ya acumulaba varios bosquejos en su escritorio y una buena suma en su cuenta bancaria. Todavía lejana a la que requería, pero suficiente para empezar a soñar un poco.

Todo marchaba perfecto, pero por supuesto, la vida no es una línea horizontal perfecta, sino que se parece más a la clase de línea que obtienes si le pides a un niño que la dibuje: Irregular y llena de sobresaltos. Indudablemente les faltaban muchas cosas por vivir a ambos, cosas propias de la juventud y de estar vivos, muchas de ellas inevitables, aunque la más inevitable de todas probablemente fuese el amor.

Llevaban un rato hablando por celular. Sora lo había notado extraño desde que le contestó, como si algo lo estuviera molestando, pero tras preguntar dos veces decidió esperar a que se lo contara cuando se sintiera listo. Y eventualmente lo hizo.

—Conocí a alguien. —Taichi dejó caer el comentario en mitad de un silencio que se formó entre los dos.

Sora se tardó en contestar, aturdida como quedó ante la extraña sensación que le produjo oír esas palabras.

—¿Sigues ahí? —La señal a veces era terrible. Había días en que no podían hablar ni cinco minutos seguidos sin que se cayera, pero ellos seguían intentando. Eran las conversaciones más largas de todas.

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que conocí a alguien, ya sabes. Una chica genial.

—Eso es… es…genial. —Se golpeó mentalmente por la torpe elección de palabras.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sora pudo imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido al emitir esa pregunta, no necesitaba verlo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Y qué me dices? ¿No huyó despavorida? —Intentó bromear a pesar de que notaba la garganta más apretada de lo normal.

De pronto la habitación le parecía más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—Oye, que tú lo pienses no significa que todas las mujeres crean que soy un desastre.

Un desastre, le dolió que pensara que ella de verdad creía eso.

—Algunas piensan, ya sabes… que soy lindo.

—No creo que seas un desastre, no en serio.

Taichi fue quien calló esta vez.

—Ah, pues vale. Es bueno saberlo.

—Entonces… ¿cómo es? ¿están en algo serio?

—¿Qué? No. Acabo de conocerla, pero creo que podría ser la indicada.

—¿Si? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé, solo lo siento. Así es como debe ser, ¿no? No es algo que piensas o crees, solo...lo sientes.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Cuando Sora cortó, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse de la silla en la que había estado sentada toda la conversación. Estiró la espalda, poniendo las manos sobre sus riñones y luego se desperezó para aliviar sus músculos, que se hallaban totalmente tensos luego de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Caminó de un lado al otro por la habitación, pero siguió sintiéndose extraña. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Primero pensó en Jun, pero desechó la idea enseguida. Si lo hacía, la chica solo le diría que estaba celosa y obviamente ese no era el caso. No estaba celosa, solo... preocupada.

Mientras decidía, encendió el computador para ganar tiempo y fue entonces cuando pensó en la persona indicada.

 _Querida Hikari,_

 _Te escribo porque Taichi..._

No, eso no estaba bien. Presionó la tecla de borrado hasta que todas las palabras desaparecieron de la pantalla y tuvo nuevamente ante sí misma una hoja en blanco. Nunca una hoja en blanco le había parecido tan frustrante.

Se mordió el labio. Necesitaba un mejor comienzo.

 _Para: Hikari_

 _Asunto: Saludo_

 _Mensaje:_

 _¡Hola Hikari!_

 _¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, con bastante trabajo en la floristería, para que no te preocupes o pienses que te escribo porque ha pasado algo. Llevamos un tiempo sin hablar y me estaba preguntando por ti. ¿Qué tal los estudios?_

 _Pensé en llamar, pero perdí tu número._

 _Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Taichi? Me comentó que había conocido a alguien. Dijo que apenas la estaba conociendo, pero me quedé un poco preocupada porque se veía entusiasmado y no quisiera que se apresurara. Tú sabes cómo es, algo arrebatado y todo eso. No sería la primera vez._

 _Bueno, seguramente ya te he quitado mucho tiempo con este mensaje así que me despido._

 _Te mando un abrazo. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte, por favor._

Releyó el mensaje tres veces hasta que se convenció de que estaba bien y lo envió.

La respuesta, tal como esperó, no tardó en llegar. Hikari, al revés de su hermano, revisaba regularmente su correo.

 _Para: Sora_

 _Re. Asunto: Saludo_

 _Mensaje_

 _¡Hola Sora!_

 _Estoy muy bien, gracias por escribir. Y a la vez disculpa que no te haya llamado últimamente, es que estoy en periodo de exámenes por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Me alegra saber que tú también te encuentras bien y todo está yendo bien en la floristería._

 _Sobre mi hermano, me escribió contándome de esa chica. Tienes razón, está más entusiasmado de lo que quiere mostrar._

Sora se mordió el labio.

 _Pero yo que tú no me preocuparía. Él estará bien. Supongo que es bueno que esté conociendo gente nueva, ¿no crees? Creando lazos y todo eso. Sobre todo si estará allá los próximos cinco años como mínimo._

Fueron esas palabras las que la ayudaron a entender su malestar. Lo que le molestaba en todo eso era que Taichi conociera a alguien que se volviera más importante en su vida, alguien que la reemplazara. ¿Sería muy absurdo?

 _Y además, él te sigue queriendo a ti. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

 _Sé la cara que debes estar poniendo ahora, y sí, estoy insinuando exactamente lo que crees que estoy insinuando. Taichi te quiere y no solo como un amigo. No conozco tus sentimientos, pero si tú también lo quieres quizás deberías hacer algo._

 _Te mando un beso. Le daré tu saludo a mis padres. Tú por favor haz lo mismo con tu mamá._

 _Hikari._

Se quedó helada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Releyó sus últimas palabras un par de veces, la parte en que decía que Taichi...

Se frotó los ojos. Pensó que estaba malinterpretando lo que había querido decirle, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de haber entendido perfectamente. Hikari Yagami siempre se daba entender y tal como pensó desde que la conoció, siempre parecía darse cuenta de las cosas antes que nadie más.

Ella también era así, Taichi solía decirle que las dos se parecían mucho, pero siempre pensó que lo de Hikari era un sexto sentido único que casi rayaba en lo sobrenatural, como si lo suyo fuera un superpoder. Tenía gracia. De esa forma los dos hermanos tendrían superpoderes: Taichi su sonrisa tranquilizadora y Hikari su intuición.

¿Estaría en lo cierto?

Sabía que debía conocer a Taichi mejor que nadie en el mundo, pero el castaño nunca había dado señas de sentir nada más por ella que amistad, siempre tuvo sus ojos puestos en otras chicas, en chicas más femeninas e inalcanzables.

¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

¿Qué importaba si ella solo lo veía como un amigo?

 _No conozco tus sentimientos, pero si tú también lo quieres quizás deberías hacer algo._

¿Los conocía ella? ¿Podía decir claramente lo que sentía por Taichi? Si así fuera, no se suponía que estuviera dudando.

Tal vez, si solo lo veía como un amigo, la respuesta le saldría automática y natural, pero en ese momento la palabra amigo se sentía amarga en sus labios.

 _Está bien tomar riesgos de vez en cuando._

La voz de Jun resonó en su cabeza. Siempre le decía lo mismo como si quisiera grabar esa frase a fuego en su memoria. Aparentemente al fin lo estaba consiguiendo, pues Sora fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa durante todo lo que restaba de día y también durante la noche.

Para la madrugada ya había tomado una decisión. Una que iba contra sus principios y todo en lo que creía, y que hacía que su estómago se agitara, no sabía si de miedo o expectación.

* * *

Probablemente una de las peores cosas que puede pasarte, al menos cuando eres joven y los resabios de la adolescencia todavía hacen que veas todo muy terrible, sea encontrarte al chico que te gusta, pero que tú todavía no admites que te gusta aunque todo el mundo lo sepa, besándose con alguien más.

Para Sora fue como si el reloj se hubiera quebrado en dos tiempos, uno rápido que aceleró el paso de toda la gente alrededor, y uno lento que ralentizó los movimientos de la pareja que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Primero vio a Taichi bajando muy campante las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del edificio principal de la universidad con la mochila colgando de un hombro, tal como solía hacer durante la secundaria. Sus pasos largos y animosos, un poco más lo habitual, la hicieron pensar por un segundo que ya la había visto y se quedó paralizada donde estaba, con mapa en mano y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Le pareció que todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse no era nada. Se desvanecía como si hubiera sido solo una niebla que les impedía verse a la cara, pero tras la cual todo seguía siendo igual. Taichi estaba igual y todos sus temores de que se hubiera convertido en alguien distinto, en alguien a quien ya no conociera, se disolvieron como un terrón de azúcar en una taza de té. Hasta que notó que no, no era ella hacia quien caminaba, era hacia la castaña que aguardaba al pie de la escalera.

Siguió el recorrido de sus manos con la mirada hasta que se posaron sobre la nuca de ella en un gesto íntimo y cariñoso. Las palabras de su último mensaje retumbaron en alguna parte de su cabeza: _Acabo de conocerla, pero creo que podría ser la indicada._

Acabo de conocerla, acabo de conocerla. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado de eso?

Lo vio poner un mechón de su cabello que se había escapado de su fabuloso peinado detrás de la oreja, y entonces el mundo se detuvo con un ligero remezón que amenazó con arrojarla al suelo cuando se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Desde donde estaba tuvo una perfecta visión de su boca sonriente y sus labios entreabiertos antes de que se encontraran con los ajenos.

Sí, creerás que esa es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar, en especial porque no habiendo reconocido tus sentimientos no entenderás lo que te pasa, por qué duele tanto el pecho o de pronto te falta el aire. Pero peor fue lo que le ocurrió a Sora después.

—¡Sora! —Alguien gritó su nombre, la única persona que podía conocerla en ese país extraño.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero entonces él volvió a gritar su nombre, más apremiante esta vez, y ella no pudo hacer más que detenerse.

Al ver la escena se había dado la vuelta a toda prisa, empujado el mapa de la universidad en el basurero más cercano que encontró y su mente ya había hecho planes para pelear con quien fuera necesario en el aeropuerto y regresar a Japón lo más rápido posible a enterrar la cabeza por el próximo siglo, o tal vez dos. Los que hicieran falta para que se le pasara la vergüenza y el enfado, y ese cúmulo de emociones que la remecían de adentro hacia afuera y a las que no conseguía poner nombre.

—Sora… —Un tercer llamado, ahora más cercano y sosegado, titubeante, como si de pronto hubiera recordado que su mejor amiga estaba al otro lado del planeta y resultaba improbable que se tratara de ella. Su vista debía estarlo engañando.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y que agradeció que Taichi no pudiera ver porque la conocía demasiado bien.

Contó tres segundos antes de voltearse con la mejor expresión de sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Podía sentir la presencia del chico a sus espaldas y al girarse descubrió que efectivamente estaba cerca, apenas a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—¡Taichi! Yo… no te había visto ahí.

Por un momento el castaño la miró con recelo. No le creía y era lógico. Hasta ella pensaba que había sonado dudosa e insegura, como la terrible mentirosa que era.

Descubrió que su mente ya trabajaba a toda máquina, tratando de idear una excusa lo suficientemente buena para sacarla de ahí. Siempre habían sido buenas aliadas su mente y ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más, Taichi la atrapó en un sorpresivo abrazo.

—Sora —dijo por cuarta vez con un tono tan cálido como miel derritiéndose.

* * *

Si el viaje a Nueva York había sido inquietantemente largo, el de regreso se le hizo corto y deprimente, seguramente porque se pasó la mayoría del tiempo perdida dentro de su mente y sus pensamientos, donde el tiempo obviamente iba a otro ritmo, mucho más rápido y errático que el que dictan las manecillas de un reloj.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?

Superada la conmoción, Taichi todo lo que quería saber era cuánto tiempo podría pasar con su mejor amiga. No preguntó nada más. Ni cómo había conseguido el dinero o por qué había decidido visitarlo, lo que fue un alivio.

—Un día —contestó ella con voz trémula, mirándose los zapatos y moviendo un pie de un lado a otro en una línea horizontal sobre el suelo.

—Bueno, tenemos veinticuatro horas para que conozcas toda la ciudad y ya están corriendo.

Veinticuatro horas que en catorce de vuelto no pudo decidir si quería olvidar para siempre o conservar como un día más de tantos que habían pasado juntos. La prueba fehaciente de una amistad bien cimentada.

* * *

—¿Pero sabes qué fue lo peor? —preguntó Sora.

—¿Qué?

—Lo feliz que se veía. Y verlo feliz toda esa tarde con ella a su lado.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo se portó ella? ¿No se puso celosa ni nada? Yo lo hubiera hecho si una bonita y exótica pelirroja hubiera aparecido de la nada y mi novio la hubiera abrazado con tanta añoranza frente a todo el mundo.

—No me abrazó con añoranza. —Desechó la idea con un leve fruncimiento de ceño—. Fue solo un abrazo de reencuentro. Me extrañaba igual que yo a él y estaba sorprendido, mucho. Además, allá no ven los gestos de afecto en público como algo tan importante, no como acá. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, se portó muy bien. Es…una gran chica.

—Vaya, esas son las peores.

Sora la miró con reprobación.

—¿Qué? ¿No la odias ni un poquito? Se robó a tu chico.

—Taichi no es mi chico ni nunca lo ha sido.

—¿Entonces por qué la odias? —bromeó Jun.

Sora se sorprendió de sí misma cuando, en lugar de amonestarla nuevamente por decir cosas que no eran ciertas, se descubrió dudando.

¿Odiaba a Mimi? Porque la neoyorquina no había hecho sino tratarla bien y hacerla sentir en casa. Quedó impresionada de ver lo hospitalaria que podía ser una persona. Y gentil. Y amistosa. Y…bonita.

Sí, decidió en ese instante. Sí que la odiaba.

Un poquito. No había nada raro en eso. Cualquier mujer odiaría a otra que se veía tan fabulosa y cocinaba tan bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?

* * *

Lo que Sora no sabía era que la fabulosa chica sí sintió celos.

—Ella es tu ex, ¿no? —Mimi lo dejó caer sutilmente, como si no importara, en el viaje de regreso del aeropuerto cuando habían ido a dejar a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —Taichi viró en la esquina, con la mirada concentrada en el tráfico—. No. Era Sora, mi mejor amiga desde el primer año de escuela, te hablé de ella.

—Sí, pero cuando lo hiciste no me contaste que habían sido novios.

—Porque no lo fuimos —comentó con la confusión pintada en la cara.

Mimi enarcó una ceja, gesto con el cual pretendía dejar claro que no le creía.

—Vale, no te mentiré. Hubo un tiempo en que tal vez pudo pasar algo, pero eso ya es historia. Ahora estás tú y eso es lo que importa.

Titubeante, bajó una mano del volante para encontrarla con la de Mimi justo entre ambos asientos. La chica se la estrechó.

—¡Ah, tienes razón! Creo que me puse un poco celoso. ¿Es que viste su cabello? Y su cutis, ¡en serio! No sé qué hacen en Japón para ser tan bonitas...

—Pero tú también eres japonesa...

—¡Bah! Como si importara. Mis padres y yo emigramos cuando era una niña. No creo que cuente realmente.

—Claro que sí.

—No entiendes el punto.

Taichi rio y ella lo golpeó en el hombro al tiempo que inflaba las mejillas, enfadada. Mimi era increíble y única en muchos sentidos. Lo hacía reír y tenía las ideas más originales y locas del mundo. Siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y acompañarlo en lo que se le ocurriera. Aunque llevaban poco tiempo juntos, se sentía como si fuera más. Era la relación más seria que había tenido y con dieciocho años parecía un buen momento para hacerlo, para comenzar a ver con más seriedad su vida amorosa, pero algo fallaba.

Podía mentirle a Mimi y a quien quisiera, incluso a Sora, mas no a sí mismo. No podía negar que había sentido la energía de siempre fluctuar entre la pelirroja y él cuando la abrazó.

El sutil cosquilleo de un sentimiento que la distancia no había podido desvanecer. La extraña sensación de que sus cuerpos fueran dos piezas de una misma figura que volvían a encajar juntas en la misma posición de antaño, descubriendo que los brazos del otro seguían hechos a la medida.

* * *

Hubo una sola cosa que Sora no le contó a Jun. Algo que quiso guardarse para sí misma a pesar de que el recuerdo de ese momento amenazaba con sobrepasarla por todas las emociones que la invadieron.

Había sido la única vez que se quedaron a solas. Acababan de salir del sitio en el que comieron y Mimi tuvo que volver a entrar porque olvidó sus guantes. Así que se quedaron esperándola afuera.

Sora comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en la punta de los pies. La chaqueta que traía puesta parecía insuficiente para mantenerla a resguardo del frío. Puso las manos contra su boca y sopló para calentarlas un poco.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Taichi con una risita disimulada.

—No te burles. Hace mucho frío acá.

—Es porque no estás acostumbrada al clima. Es un frío diferente al de Japón.

—Eso ya lo noté —murmuró sin dejar de moverse.

—Quédate quieta. —La mano de Taichi enrollándose en una de sus muñecas fue más efectiva que sus palabras para que detuviera todo movimiento en el acto.

—¿Qué...? —Antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, el castaño tomó también su otra mano y acercándolas ambas a su rostro, sopló sobre ellas, reemplazando a la boca de Sora en su labor, de una forma bastante eficiente cabe añadir, o puede que el calor que experimentó ella tuviera más que ver con otra cosa.

—¿Mejor?

Cuando levantó la cabeza en busca de una respuesta, se encontró a Sora con el rostro rojo y los labios entreabiertos.

Súbitamente soltó sus manos, haciendo que los brazos de ella cayeran lacios a cada lado de su cuerpo. Apartó la mirada, incómodo, como si recién acabara de recordar que aquel gesto no era muy apropiado, incluso para él que siempre fue un poco intrépido para las conservadoras normas morales de Japón. Nunca había sido exactamente prudente ni recatado.

Antes, cuando eran niños, Taichi solía hacer eso cada vez que ella tenía frío en sus manos. Dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto empezó a hacerse extraño para ambos, cuando el dulce gesto de amistad se convirtió en algo demasiado íntimo para dos adolescentes.

* * *

 **Referencia**

[*] Fecha de inicio del año académico en Japón y USA: Al igual que la mayoría de edad, la fecha de inicio del año académico suele variar en todos los países y, por supuesto, coincidir en algunos. Busqué las de los países que interesan para efectos de la historia, pero reconozco que tuve que modificarlas porque no calzaban con la idea que tenía.

 **Notas finales:**

Nuevo capítulo y un poco más largo que los anteriores porque no pude cortarlo antes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Conectados ~**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Octubre_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[17:05 PM]: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[12:30 PM]: Bien, gracias.

De: Taichi

[19:32 PM]: Me alegra. Debes estar cansada, así que te dejaré descansar.

* * *

 _Noviembre_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[17:07 PM]: Hola, ¿estás?

[19:00 PM]: Imagino que estarás ocupada. Escríbeme cuando puedas hablar.

[23:00 PM]: ¿Sora, va todo bien? No quiero ser paranoico, pero no es normal que no me respondas.

[02:08 AM]: Te llamé y me arrojó al buzón de voz. ¿Estás leyendo mis mensajes?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[19:12 PM]: ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

De: Taichi

[02:15 AM]: ¡Ahí estás! ¿Por qué no respondías? Y sí, debería estar durmiendo, pero no podía. Me tenías preocupado.

De: Sora

[19:19 PM]: Sé cuidarme sola.

De: Taichi

[02:20 AM]: Lo sé, siempre ha sido así. Pero no estabas respondiendo mis mensajes, ¿qué querías que pensara? Es lo más normal del mundo que cuando alguien a quien quieres no responde varios de tus mensajes te preocupes. Lo dicen las estadísticas. De todos modos, ¿va todo bien?

De: Sora

[19:23 PM]: Sí.

De: Taichi

[02:27 AM]: Sora, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho y de lo que evidentemente no me he enterado, ¿podemos hablarlo como dos personas adultas?

De: Sora

[19:29 PM]: ¿De qué hablas?

De: Taichi

[02:31 AM]: Sabes de qué hablo. No he sabido nada de ti desde que viniste a visitarme. Nada desde que me respondiste que habías llegado bien.

De: Sora

[19:34 PM]: He estado ocupada. El mundo no gira en torno a ti, aunque a veces se te olvide.

De: Taichi

[02:35 AM]: Eso es exactamente de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué estás siendo así? Suena como si algo te molestara. Dime qué es y lo arregláremos.

De: Sora

[19:37 PM]: Nada me molesta, Taichi. Estoy bien, solo un poco ocupada. Es todo.

De: Taichi

[02:39 AM]: Vale. Si no vas a decirme la verdad, no tiene sentido que hablemos.

De: Sora

[19:40 PM]: Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me habló a mí.

De: Taichi

[02:42 AM]: Tienes razón. Háblame cuando ya no estés enojada por lo que según tú no estás enojada.

De: Sora

[19:42 PM]: Bien.

De: Taichi

[02:43 AM]: Bien.

* * *

 _Diciembre_

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[17:00 PM]: ¡Sora! Viajaré a Odaiba por Navidad. Se supone que pasaré la noche con mi familia, pero pienso quedarme unos días más. ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo juntos?

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[10:05 AM]: Lo siento, estaré ocupada.

De: Taichi

[17:08 PM]: ¿No puedes sacar solo un momento para tu mejor amigo? ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte. Podemos ver películas en tu casa y ordenar algo para comer o lo que tú prefieras.

De: Sora

[10:11 AM]: Lo siento, no puedo.

De: Taichi

[17:13 PM]: Ya veo. Sigues enfadada por eso que no me quisiste decir. No entiendo cómo podemos arreglar las cosas si no me dices lo que te molestó. No sé qué esperas de mí.

De: Sora

[10:15 AM]: Nada, no espero nada.

De: Taichi

[17:19 PM]: ¿Sabes lo tonta e injusta que estás siendo ahora mismo?

No hubo respuesta esta vez ni en los próximos días.

* * *

 _Febrero_

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[11:09 AM]: ¿Taichi?

De: Taichi

[18:12 PM]: Mira quién apareció. La que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga y que lleva cinco meses sin hablarme.

De: Sora

[11:13 AM]: Estás en tu derecho de estar enfadado. Una buena amiga me hizo ver lo absurdamente tonta que estaba siendo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estaba enfadada. ¿Me perdonas?

De: Taichi

[18:15 PM]: ¿Una buena amiga? Yo te dije que estabas siendo tonta, ¿pero necesitabas que alguien más te lo dijera? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste a mí en primer lugar? Estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas por sea lo que sea que haya hecho mal.

De: Sora

[11:17 AM]: No hiciste nada mal. Fue cosa mía y de todas formas ya no importa. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

De: Taichi

[18:20 PM]: Pues no lo sé, supongo que tendría que pensarlo.

De: Sora

[11:25 AM]: ¡Taichi!

De: Taichi

[18:28 PM]: Vamos, pelirroja. ¿Qué esperabas? Por una vez que eres tú la que pide disculpas, pienso que debería aprovechar un poco más el momento, ¿no crees?

De: Sora

[11:33 AM]: Supongo que tienes razón.

De: Taichi

[18:43 PM]: Claro que te perdono, solo no vuelvas a alejarme así de ti sin razón. Te extrañé mucho, pelirroja.

De: Sora

[11:34 PM]: Yo también, tonto.

* * *

Era uno de los días más felices de su vida, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba estar usando la misma toga y birrete que todos sus compañeros en el escenario, porque aquel atuendo que antaño le pareciera ridículo e innecesario, los identificaba como los felices graduados de Ciencias Políticas en la universidad de Columbia, generación 2011.

El público asistente los aplaudía con fervor, celebrando con ellos su gran logro. Allí, en la tercera fila de la derecha, estaban sus padres, Hikari y, para su sorpresa, también Yamato, un ex compañero de la secundaria que tenía una banda con una carrera bastante prometedora y que, otra vez para su sorpresa, salía con su hermana hace un par de meses. Los detalles no los sabía todavía, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar más tarde, y vaya que pensaba hacerlo. Un detective se quedaría corto frente a las habilidades investigativas de un hermano celoso, eso era seguro.

Todas las personas que le importaban, más el añadido que venía siendo Yamato, estaban ahí.

¿Por qué entonces no le estallaba el pecho de felicidad? ¿No se suponía que así debía ser?

¿Por qué cuando sonreía sentía los labios tirantes como si su sonrisa fuera falsa? Evidentemente porque su felicidad no era completa.

Faltaba alguien. La persona que probablemente hubiera estado ocupando el sitio junto a su hermana en lugar de su rubio y engreído novio, de quien no se fiaba para nada.

Sora no había podido ir. Su madre estaba enferma y no podía dejarla sola. Lo entendía, de verdad que sí, pero eso no significaba que su ausencia doliera menos.

Vio que Hikari lo apuntaba con la cámara y se esforzó más en sonreír. Sabía lo difícil que era engañarla, así que si quería hacerlo tenía que esmerarse más. Levantó más la cabeza y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Allí, justo detrás de la última fila y en medio de las dos columnas de asientos dispuestas para los familiares y amigos.

Una pelirroja. _Su_ pelirroja.

Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del posesivo pensamiento que tuvo en ese instante.

¿Estaría alucinando? ¿Tanto añoraba verla? Esos cinco años lejos se habían sentido como los más largos de su vida, no podía negarlo.

Confundido, abrió al máximo los ojos en un esfuerzo por identificarla.

Solo cuando la muchacha sonrió y alzó la mano en su dirección, saludándolo como si se riera de su estupor, supo que era verdad. No era una ilusión. Estaba ahí, en su graduación. Había ido después de todo.

Lo supo porque su imaginación, por más exacerbada que fuera, no podía recrear con tanta claridad a la bella mujer en la que su mejor amiga se había convertido.

Llevaba el cabello corto como siempre lo había llevado y un vestido celeste muy sencillo que le llegaba un par de dedos por encima de las rodillas y que resultaba ideal para el ambiente primaveral que los rodeaba. Sus manos, luego de que lo saludara, habían vuelto a su posición inicial: detrás de su espalda. Brillaba, todo en ella brillaba, quizá por efecto del sol que le llegaba desde atrás, pero ese detalle poco importaba.

A punto estuvo de desobedecer la explícita orden de no bajar del escenario hasta que la ceremonia culminara, pero justo entonces el animador de la ceremonia invitó al público a ponerse de pie. Todos lo hicieron y los aplausos se redoblaron. Los graduados arrojaron sus birretes al aire, algunos sin preocuparse en recuperarlos después. Taichi la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

Bajó junto a los demás y miró en todas direcciones, desesperado por encontrarla, pero su familia frustró su búsqueda al acercarse a saludarlo.

Un beso y abrazo a su madre, un fuerte abrazo y un par de palmadas de su padre, un larguísimo abrazo con Hikari que se enterró entre sus brazos como una niña pequeña y finalmente un educado apretón de manos con Yamato, quien lo felicitó con seriedad y a quien Taichi agradeció, dirigiéndole empero, una mirada de desconfianza para que supiera que no le sería tan fácil ganarse su bendición.

A su alrededor todo era un caos. Un torbellino de movimiento y colores que no le permitía siquiera identificar los rostros de sus compañeros entre el mar de gente.

—¿Buscas a alguien, hermano? —preguntó Hikari con curiosidad; sus grandes ojos observándolo atentamente cuando Taichi se giró a mirarla.

—Sí, algo así. Creerás que estoy loco, pero...

—¡Sorpresa!

De repente, alguien lo había abrazado por la cintura desde atrás. Entonces todo se detuvo. Todo el ruido y movimiento incesante que tanto lo había estado molestando, se detuvo de golpe. Taichi juraría que también su respiración.

Bajó primero la cabeza hacia su estómago y vio esas manos femeninas que tan bien conocía. Manos hechas para el trabajo duro más que para pintarse las uñas o verse lindas, aunque esas lo eran también, y mucho.

Después se giró lentamente y el agarre en su cintura por parte de la persona que lo había abrazado se aflojó para permitírselo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Sora era radiante.

—¡Felicidades, graduado!

Quiso decir su nombre, pero la voz no le salió. Sus brazos la agarraron por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con tal ímpetu que hasta la elevó del suelo por unos segundos.

—Estás...estás aquí —murmuró cuando volvió a depositarla sobre la tierra.

—Así es.

—Pero...

—Jun se quedó cuidado a mamá. Se instaló en mi casa y me obligó a venir. Mamá estaba mejor de todas formas, así que... —murmuró tímidamente, sin saber cómo acabar la frase—. ¿Te sorprendí?

—Mucho. Hikari no me dijo nada.

—Ella no lo sabía. A todo esto, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Y tu familia?

—Están justo... —Cuando Taichi se giró en busca de ellos, se descubrió solo entre la serie de núcleos familiares que se habían formado a su alrededor. Algunos incluso ya se estaban retirando, probablemente con destino al salón en el cual se haría una pequeña recepción para terminar la celebración—. Bueno, estaban justo aquí. Deben haberse adelantado sin mí —le explicó rascándose la nuca. Si birrete, por supuesto, había quedado olvidado en el sitio que sea que hubiera caído.

Sora asintió. Ninguno sugirió que fueran a buscarles ni hizo mención de lo obvio: Que probablemente habían querido darles algo de tiempo a solas.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace una hora. Me vine directo del aeropuerto y regreso en la noche.

—Claro.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Yagami —murmuró acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar por un instante.

—Gracias. Significa mucho que vinieras.

—No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. Bueno, sabes que no podía venir porque...

—Lo sé, no necesito explicaciones.

—¿Y... qué harás ahora? —preguntó torpemente, sintiéndose avergonzada bajo la intensa mirada que le dirigía Taichi, la misma que le había dirigido hace años cuando tomó sus manos para calentarlas con su propio aliento, una mirada que la asustaba e intrigaba a partes iguales.

—Bueno... no quiero presumir, pero fui el segundo mejor de mi clase —comentó con una sonrisa, contrario a sus palabras, presumida; una sonrisa que era tan propia de él como su indomable cabello.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —Sus ojos recorrieron el apuesto rostro que tenía frente a sí misma, expectantes. ¿Cuándo Taichi se había vuelto tan guapo?

—Lo suficientemente bueno para que me ofrecieran un puesto en la embajada de Japón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros en una actitud de falsa modestia, como si no fuera la gran cosa o no estuviera tan orgulloso de sí mismo como lo estaba.

—¡Taichi, eso es increíble! ¡Felicidades!

Movida por la emoción, se lanzó hacia sus brazos efusivamente y él volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho.

Cuando se separaron un poco para mirarse a la cara, todavía sin ganas de dejar ir al otro, se congelaron en esa posición. Sus bocas colgaban abiertas y peligrosamente cerca, en un ángulo tan próximo que hubiera bastado el más mínimo movimiento, el más tímido arranque de valor, para sellarlas juntas.

Taichi se inclinó lenta y pausadamente, cual cazador que no desea asustar a su presa. Pero cuando sus labios ya casi se rozaban, Sora se apartó y él hizo lo mismo en acto reflejo, como si hubiera estado en un trance del cual la chica lo había despertado por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Buscó con sus ojos los de Sora y halló en ellos una disculpa muda. Se atrevió, a pesar de lo sucedido, a frotar su nariz contra la pecosa de la pelirroja, de piel más blanca en invierno y pintada de puntitos en las estaciones cálidas. Ambos cerraron los ojos y contuvieron un suspiro. Al volver a abrirlos todo rastro de culpa o arrepentimiento había desaparecido de los de ella.

—Es genial tenerte aquí —dijo Taichi.

La palabra tenerte, sin embargo, nunca le había sonado más falsa. No era cierto, no la tenía, no de la forma que realmente quería.

Incluso con las manos alrededor de su cintura, no la tenía. Y la revelación de la que era tal vez una obviedad que nunca antes supo discernir correctamente, le dolió más de lo que pudo asimilar.

* * *

Luego de la recepción que la universidad tenía preparada para los asistentes, se fueron todos a un restorán para terminar de celebrar en grande.

Allí Taichi les contó anécdotas acerca de sus años de estudio, la mayoría conocidas por todos, pero que adquirían un sabor distinto al ser contadas frente a frente.

Las risas, bromas y lágrimas de emoción los acompañaron durante toda la velada, haciendo que el castaño, después de tanto tiempo y por más que siguiera estando en suelo extranjero, se sintiera en casa. Tenía a su familia y a Sora consigo. No podía pedir más, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho.

Cuando dieron las once se disculpó con todos y les dijo que acompañaría a Sora al aeropuerto.

—¡No hace falta! Tomaré un taxi, ustedes sigan celebrando.

—De eso nada.

—Taichi...

—Vamos, pelirroja. ¿De verdad quieres tener esta discusión?

—Veo que ustedes dos siguen iguales después de tanto tiempo. —Rio Yuuko, haciendo enrojecer a ambos jóvenes. La mirada que les dirigió estaba llena de nostalgia.

—No sé qué quieres decir —masculló Taichi.

—Anda, Hikari. Tómales una foto.

—Mamá, ¿es necesa...?

—Claro que lo es.

—Oh, vamos. No sean vergonzosos. Los vi más juntos al término de la ceremonia. —Los picó Hikari, haciéndoles una ceña con la mano para que se juntaran.

Taichi rodó los ojos y deslizó una mano por la cintura de Sora para acercarla más a él. El impacto entre sus hombros les produjo un pequeño golpe de la electricidad que ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de si el otro había sentido.

Después el castaño se levantó y casi a regañadientes, arrastró a Sora tras él, no sin que antes se despidiera de sus padres y éstos le agradecieran que hubiera ido.

La noche los recibió con una brisa fresca que supuso un alivio para el calor que habían sentido en el interior del recinto.

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron casi todo el camino en silencio, aletargados y melancólicos. La alegría se había desvanecido como el humo, haciéndolos regresar al mundo real, un mundo en el que seguirían estando separados.

—¿Piensas aceptar? —preguntó Sora mirando por la ventana de su lado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El puesto en la embajada.

Taichi no respondió.

—Olvídalo, fue una pregunta estúpida. Seguro ya aceptaste, quiero decir, es una gran oportunidad y...

—No lo he hecho.

Sora resistió la tentación de mirarlo, en especial porque sentía que si lo hacía podría quebrarse y las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando contener terminarían por traicionarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quiero ver mis opciones. —Omitió decir que entre sus opciones estaba ella. Sora siempre había sido una opción, una que quiso desde el principio y por la que nunca se arriesgó.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, comenzando a juguetear con el seguro de su cinturón.

—No eres el único que tienes planes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Entraré a estudiar Diseño de Modas el año entrante.

—¡Sora, eso es fabuloso! —la felicitó deslizando su mano por el escaso espacio entre ambos hasta tomar la suya.

Solo entonces la chica lo miró.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —añadió él.

—Y yo por ti.

El taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto y ambos bajaron tomados de la mano.

Separarse fue más difícil que las veces anteriores. Cada vez lo era más. Al final siempre lo hacían. Al final la vida siempre parecía señalarles caminos diferentes.

* * *

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[03:05 AM]: Una idea loca. ¿Qué tal si estudias Diseño de Modas aquí?

[04:45 AM]: Sé que dirás que es una locura, pero podrías vivir conmigo. Y sé que dirás también que no podrías vivir a expensas mías, pero no tendrías que hacerlo. Podrías conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarme y así no te sentirías una carga. Hay muchas universidades cerca, podría investigar si quieres. Estoy seguro que más de alguna te aceptaría.

[07:03 AM]: Solo piénsalo. Sería bueno tenerte conmigo

Sora leyó varias veces cada mensaje. Intentó otras tantas responder. A veces decía que sí, otras que no.

Frustrada, arrojó el celular sobre el colchón y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Su tono de llamada empezó a sonar segundos después, sobresaltándola.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Seguramente era Taichi que se había cansado de esperar una respuesta o de ver la palabra "escribiendo" aparecer y desaparecer junto a su nombre en la aplicación de mensajería.

Lo tomó con cierta reticencia y miró la pantalla.

 _Jou llamando._

Evidentemente tenía una decisión que tomar, ahora no solo entre estudiar Diseño de Modas o seguir trabajando, sino que entre su mejor amigo, quien le ofrecía irse a vivir con él al otro lado del mundo, y el chico al que había conocido hace un par de semanas y con el que estaba saliendo hace poco menos que eso, el primer chico que le interesaba de verdad.

Una opción era más cómoda que la otra, y la otra más atractiva.

Estaba claro lo que su estómago y corazón querían y gritaban con fuerza, pero su cabeza tenía una lista de "peros" a cada argumento favorable que los otros tuvieran, y a decir verdad sabía exactamente quién ganaría.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[02:00 AM]: Lo siento, no puedo.

 _Taichi escribiendo,_ señalaba la aplicación en la parte superior. Envió otro mensaje antes de que el castaño enviara el suyo.

[02:01 AM]: Conocí a alguien.

[02:02 AM]: Y hemos estado saliendo.

Lo imaginó en su cuarto, borrando lo que sea que hubiera estado escribiendo y releyendo el mensaje de ella, desconcertado y confuso. No se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[09:18 AM]: No lo mencionaste cuando estuviste aquí.

De: Sora

[02:23 AM]: No encontré el momento. Se suponía que habláramos de ti, no de mí.

De: Taichi

[09:27 AM]: Pero sí dijiste que entrarías a estudiar.

De: Sora

[02:29 AM]: Debí mencionarlo, lo lamento.

De: Taichi

[09:45 AM]: Está bien. No es como si hubieras mentido de todos modos. Solo pensé que era una buena idea que vinieras a estudiar aquí.

[09:58 AM]: Entonces, conociste a un chico. ¿Debería ir y advertirle en persona que si te hace sufrir le cortaré una pierna? Las advertencias en persona siempre impactan más.

El nudo en la garganta de Sora se aflojó. Taichi tenía ese talento para ser gracioso e ingenioso incluso en las peores circunstancias, pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuánto le estaba costando en ese momento serlo.

De: Sora

[03:07 AM]: ¿Estás loco? Es muy lejos. No puedes venir solo para hacer algo así.

De: Taichi

[10:09 AM]: Por ti lo haría.

De: Sora

[03:10 AM]: Puedes estar tranquilo. Es médico y realmente parece un buen chico. Se llama Jou.

De: Taichi

[10:15 AM]: Qué nombre tan soso.

De: Sora

[03:16 AM]: ¡Taichi!

A pesar del tono de reprimenda que los signos de exclamación representaban en el mensaje, Sora se descubrió sonriendo. O quizá decir sonrisa era mucho, era apenas un esbozo naciendo en el borde de sus labios, y junto a ella una lágrima deslizándose furtivamente por su mejilla.

De: Taichi

[10:19 AM]: Si te molesta que lo critique, es que te gusta en serio, Takenouchi. Ve con cuidado.

De: Sora

[03:23 AM]: Oh, ¿como tú?

De: Taichi

[10:25 AM]: Exactamente. No hagas nada que yo no haría.

De: Sora

[03:26 AM]: Pues eso me deja muy poco margen de acción.

De: Taichi

[10:27 AM]: Vas entendiendo el punto, pelirroja.

Repentinamente ella recordó algo. Algo que le había llamado la atención y que no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.

De: Sora

[03:35 AM]: Por cierto, no vi a Mimi. ¿Están bien?

De: Taichi

[10:37 AM]: Terminamos. Llevábamos mal un tiempo de todos modos, así que probablemente fuera lo mejor.

De: Sora

[03:38 AM]: Lo lamento.

De: Taichi

[10:40 AM]: Sí, yo también.

Ninguno de los estuvo seguro de a qué se refería el otro.

* * *

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[18:07 PM]: ¿Cuándo empiezas las clases? ¿Estás emocionada? Seguro que sí.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[11: 09 AM]: No lo haré.

De: Taichi

[18:10 PM]: ¿Cómo que no lo harás?

De: Sora

[11:15 AM]: No lo haré, Taichi. No entraré a estudiar Diseño de Modas.

De: Taichi

[18:17 PM]: Oh... ¿tuviste algún problema? ¿lo postergarás para el próximo año?

De: Sora

[11:21 AM]: No sé si pueda. Mamá se enfermó.

De: Taichi

[18:21 PM]: No tenía idea, pero sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué eso impide que entres a estudiar? No tienes que mudarte de casa ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

De: Sora

[11:28 AM]: Porque es grave.

De: Taichi

[18:29 PM]: ¿Qué tan grave? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudiste llamarme o al menos enviarme un mensaje.

De: Sora

[11:35 AM]: No he tenido tiempo. Hemos estando yendo regularmente al hospital para que se haga exámenes y a sus consultas con el médico.

De: Taichi

[18:38 PM]: Vaya, ¿así de grave es? ¡Debiste decírmelo! Llevo dos semanas aquí, pero puedo hablar con mi jefe. Conseguiré un permiso a como dé lugar. Iré a verte.

De: Sora

[11:39 AM]: No.

De: Taichi

[18:41 PM]: Claro que sí. Necesitas apoyo y soy tu mejor amigo, es mi deber. No te preocupes por mí.

De: Sora

[11:43 AM]: No estás entendiendo. No te quiero aquí.

De: Taichi

[18:47 PM]: Si es por mi trabajo, no hay problema. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que puedo hacer. Pediré unos días sin paga o algo por el estilo.

De: Sora

[11:51 AM]: No es por eso. Simplemente no te quiero aquí. Jou está conmigo de todos modos.

De: Taichi

[18:56 PM]: Ah, claro. Me había olvidado de eso. Él es médico, ¿no?

De: Sora

[11:59 AM]: Sí, me ha ayudado mucha a buscar opciones y a explicarme lo que los doctores dicen.

De: Taichi

[19:02 PM]: Me imagino, pero soy tu mejor amigo. Seguro que él pasa mucho tiempo ocupado con las operaciones y esas cosas de médico.

De: Sora

[12:05 PM]: No insistas, por favor.

De: Taichi

[19:09 PM]: ¿Por qué? Solo dame una buena razón por la que no me quieres allá. Una para poder entender por qué insistes en alejarme. Me aburrí de ser el tonto que se pasa la vida pensando en lo que hizo mal para que su amiga no lo quiera a su lado.

De: Sora

[12:11 PM]: Confía en mí. Es mejor así.

De: Taichi

[19:13 PM]: ¿Mejor para ti o para mí?

De: Sora

[12:17 PM]: Para ambos.

De: Taichi

[19:20 PM]: Te equivocas. Puedes hablar por ti, pero te pido que no lo hagas por mí. Me sentiría mucho mejor estando a tu lado para apoyarte, pero si tú no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿verdad?

[19:25 PM]: De verdad espero que tu madre se mejore.

De: Sora

[12:26 PM]: Taichi...

* * *

Toshiko Takenouchi falleció seis meses después de un cáncer fulminante a los huesos. Fue un funeral discreto al que asistieron pocas personas, entre ellos Taichi.

Cuando Sora lo vio entrar al pequeño templo, enfundado en un traje negro y con una sonrisa triste, no pudo más que ir a su encuentro y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo siento tanto... —susurró entre lágrimas.

—No lo hagas, está bien —respondió él, estrechándola con fuerza.

—No lo está.

—No pienses en eso ahora, pelirroja —pidió apartándola un poco de su cuerpo para poder limpiar con los pulgares las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

—Gracias por venir.

—Es tu madre. Tenía que estar aquí.

De repente se sintió observado. Alzó la mirada por encima de la coronilla de Sora y lo vio al frente junto al señora Takenouchi y algunas tías de Sora. El joven alto de lentes que lo miraba debía ser Jou.

Ambos intercambiaron un cordial asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

 _Las familias Kido y Takenonuchi lo invitan cordialmente a la celebración del matrimonio entre sus hijos, Jou y Sora, a desarrollarse el día 15 de mayo de este año a las 18:00 horas en el Santuario_ _Osamematsu_ [1]

 _Se ruega por favor devolver esta invitación a la brevedad posible indicando si asistirá o no y rellenando los demás campos que a continuación se indican._

 _Asistiré/No asistiré_

 _Me hospedaré/No me hospedaré_

 _Nombre y apellido_

 _Dirección_

 _Teléfono_

Se quedó contemplando la invitación en sus manos más del tiempo que podía considerarse sano dadas las circunstancias y el malestar que sintió en el pecho al encontrarse el sobre en su buzón.

Estaba bellamente decorado con dibujos de flores —seguramente elección de Sora, no le cupo duda— y su elegancia hizo que intuyera de inmediato de qué se trataba.

Quiso no abrirlo, por eso entró al departamento y lo dejó sobre el comedor, a la espera de que regresara por la tarde después del trabajo. Se dijo que entonces le haría frente a cualquiera fuera el contenido que albergara, pero apenas atravesó el umbral tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos. Sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada si no se quitaba la duda que le atravesaba la garganta.

Y había tenido razón.

Sora y ese médico ya llevaban casi tres años juntos y en Japón no solía alargarse mucho el momento del matrimonio, sobre todo tratándose de familias tan tradicionales como lo eran las de ambos.

Era lógico. Un día tenía que pasar.

Se levantó para buscar un lápiz y marcar que no iría. Sí, sería lo mejor. Estaba seguro.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Tampoco marcar que asistiría porque no era algo respecto a lo cual si lo pensaba mejor fuera a cambiar de opinión.

Una cosa era aceptar que Sora fuera feliz con otro hombre y desearle lo mejor. Otra muy distinta era verlo con sus propios ojos.

Con el pasar de los días la invitación, que nunca fue regresada, se perdió en algún lugar de la casa, Quizá entre un par de libros o en el basurero. Para efectos de lo que significaba, no importaba mucho.

* * *

 _Marzo_

Para: Taichi

Asunto: Consulta

Mensaje:

Taichi,

Te he estado mandando mensajes al celular, pero creo que no los has visto, quizá no te llegaron. Quería asegurarme de que hubieras recibido la invitación que Jou y yo te enviamos. Respóndeme lo más pronto que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que estés bien.

Afectuosamente,

Sora.

 _Abril_

Para: Taichi

Asunto: Sobre mi matrimonio

Mensaje:

Taichi,

Hablé con Hikari y me dijo que tu celular está bien, lo que quiere decir que no has querido ver mis mensajes. Tampoco respondiste mi correo anterior. La invitación de la que te hablé antes es a mi matrimonio y ya queda menos de un mes. Me gustaría que vinieras.

Sé que debes estar enfadado porque no te lo dije y tienes razón, debí hacerlo antes en vez de enviarte una invitación formal como a los demás. Tú no eres como los demás.

Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Sora.

* * *

Jun salió del recinto y se detuvo un momento a aspirar la agradable brisa que corría a esa hora. A pesar de que era tarde no hacía frío, señal indiscutible de que se hallaban en primavera y pronto llegaría el verano. En el interior, sin embargo, se sentía un poco sofocante por la gran cantidad de personas reunidas en el lugar y eso que a pesar de todo había sido una boda sencilla y la lista de invitados era bastante más modesta que muchas otras en que los novios se ponían invitar a medio mundo.

Preocupada, retomó la marcha, decidiendo primero dar un vuelta a la manzana. Sora había desaparecido después de que cortaran el pastel y todos la estaban buscando. Ella se ofreció a ver si estaba afuera para que nadie tuviera que encontrarse con la escena que imaginó que podría hallarse, en especial Jou, el bueno de Jou.

Dobló en la esquina y tras avanzar un par de pasos la encontró sentada sobre la hierba junto a una fuente.

—Ahí estás. Todo el mundo te está buscando.

—No quiero que me encuentren. —A pesar de que se esforzó para sonar firme y entera, Jun pudo distinguir los sollozos contenidos en su garganta.

Se acuclilló a su lado y la abrazó sin decir nada. La mayoría la consideraba una parlanchina empedernida que no sabía callar, y lo era, pero también sabía escuchar cuando se requería o solo estar ahí para alguien que lo necesitaba.

—¿Po-por qué due-duele tanto? ¿Por qué no pue-puedo dejar de llorar? —Esta vez la voz de Sora se quebró, partiéndose entre sollozos e hipidos que hicieron que la otra chica tuviera que tomarse unos segundos para estar segura de haber entendido bien.

—Porque en el fondo de tu corazón esperabas que él apareciera y te pidiera que no te casaras con Jou. —Algunos también decían que era demasiado sincera. Decían que le faltaba tacto para decir las cosas, ¿pero no era mejor así? ¿Acaso no era preferible decir la verdad tal cual aunque doliera para poder asimilar más rápido el golpe?

No hizo falta que dijera a quién se refería con "él", ambas lo sabían de sobra.

Dejó que una de sus manos bajara por la espalda descubierta de la pelirroja, enfundada en un bello vestido de novia occidental [2], y la acarició arriba y abajo en ritmos regulares, intentando ayudarla a calmarse.

—Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, más pronto podrás superarlo y dejará de doler. Créeme, al final siempre deja de doler.

No le dijo que había tomado una decisión y que ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con ella. Que no valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, porque por mucha falta de tacto que tuviera, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba la triste novia en ese momento era que la juzgaran.

Sora inspiró profundo, intentando calmar su respiración, y miró a Jun a los ojos con agradecimiento. Por estar ahí, por no hacer preguntas ni decir nada más.

Se preguntó cuál sería su historia de desamor. Si acaso la habían dejado o había sido ella también quien dejó ir al hombre que de verdad quería.

Nunca preguntó y ella nunca dijo nada.

Tal vez algún día hablarían sobre eso. Esa noche tenía un deber. Volver a la celebración y convertirse oficialmente en la mujer de Jou.

* * *

El matrimonio con Jou no fue malo, pero sí aburrido. Se veían poco por su trabajo y muy pronto se enfrascaron en una rutina cómoda y desprovista de romance, incluso de esa pequeña cuota de la que Sora nunca había sabido que añoraba en su vida. Jou era correcto y muy atento, pero no le llevaba flores ni chocolates o algún detalle que se le ocurriera camino a casa. Tampoco iba a exigírselo ni consideraba que fuera un gran problema que no le naciera. Él era así, lo había sido desde que lo conoció a pesar de que durante la época de cortejo sí que le dio alguno que otro regalo.

Sucedía en todos los matrimonios, ¿no? La fase de luna de miel se acababa pronto.

Mientras tanto había seguido trabajando en la floristería con Jun. En algún momento había pensado incluso dejarla a su cargo. Con el dinero que tenía ahorrado era más que suficiente para sus estudios y tal vez ahora que iba divorciarse era un buen momento para dar ese salto.

Por suerte Jou y ella no habían tenido hijos, así sería más fácil. Se separaron por acuerdo mutuo y la conversación fue tan tranquila, que casi, solo casi, deseó que hubiera habido un poco de drama.

Pensó que estaba loca. Tantas parejas peleando en tribunales, incluso con hijos de por medio, y ella quería algo de drama. Quizá no se trataba de eso, quizá era solo la forma en que lo decía para referirse a otra cosa, a un poco más de emoción, de...

Negó con la cabeza.

No debía seguir por esa línea de pensamiento, no. Taichi llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablarle. Desde antes de la boda para ser más exactos.

Lo único que sabía de él era que le estaba yendo bien en el trabajo gracias a una noticia que vio por internet, en la que lo calificaban como el trabajador más joven y emprendedor de la embajada.

Los asuntos de Japón al otro lado del charco estaban en buenas manos, y eso complacía a los estrictos nipones.

Por eso, un lunes que se encontraba revisando su correo para apuntar los pedidos que le hacían por ese medio, se sorprendió de descubrir el nombre de su mejor amigo entre la avalancha de los de sus clientes.

 _De: Taichi_

 _Asunto: No sé bien qué poner aquí._

—¿Qué hace, jefa?

Sora dio un brinco, causando que por poco cayera del taburete sobre el que estaba sentada. Se apresuró a cerrar la pantalla de su portátil y dirigir una severa mirada a Jun, que estaba de pie a su lado con una sonrisa.

—¡Te he dicho que no me des esos sustos! Y que no me llames jefa.

—Pero técnicamente eres mi jefa.

La pelirroja suspiró. Llevaba largo tiempo intentando convencerla de que le dijera igual que siempre, incluso si ella tenía razón y eso no era correcto considerando que desde que heredó la floristería de su madre la relación laboral entre ambas había cambiado de compañeras de trabajo a jefa y subordinada.

—Como quieras.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo?

Claro. Jun cambiaban la forma de dirigirse a Sora a su antojo y cuando quería. Tal vez no era tan malo que la llamara jefa de vez en cuando.

—Solo... revisaba mi correo —murmuró, a sabiendas de que se había sonrojado.

—¿Algún pedido indecente? —sugirió con una ceja enarcada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que estás roja, así que dudo mucho que estuvieras viendo los pedidos.

Sora se pasó una mano por el entrecejo.

—Cla-claro que no.

 _Eres una terrible mentirosa._

La voz de Taichi resonó en su cabeza. ¿Podía alguien guardar en su memoria la voz de una persona con tanta claridad?

—A ver...

—¡No, espera!

Haciendo caso omiso a su pedido, Jun se adelantó y levantó la pantalla del computador. Por alguna razón Sora fue incapaz de volver a cerrarla; aquello hubiera sido más sospechoso de todos modos. Así que permitió que la chica revisara su correo hasta que sus ojos, eventualmente, dieron con lo que buscaba, con lo que estaba segura de que intuía.

—Podría despedirte por insubordinación, ¿sabes? —preguntó distraídamente.

Jun la ignoró. Eso no la sorprendió.

—¡Ajá! Tienes un correo de Taichi, ¿qué estás esperando para abrirlo?

—Iba hacerlo antes de que llegaras.

—Sí, claro —replicó rodando los ojos con escepticismo—. Tienes que leerlo. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que dice?

—Lo haré si te vas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Jun! —Pocas veces se enojaba en serio con ella, pero por fortuna la otra chica sabía identificar esos momentos.

—¡Bien, bien! —farfulló—. Estaré en la trastienda organizando unos pedidos especiales si me necesitas.

Sora se limitó a asentir y esperó a que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicara que volvía a estar sola en la tienda, bueno, en la parte frontal. Dirigió sus ojos a la calle a través del vidrio. Ningún cliente a la vista.

Por último, se mordió el labio.

Dio clic sobre el correo.

 _Mensaje:_

 _Hola Sora,_

 _No estés tan triste porque tu matrimonio con ese médico no haya funcionado. ¿Sabes que se dice que los médicos son de los más aburridos en la cama? Es porque siempre están cansados, creo. Trabajan mucho._

Se detuvo. Por más que quiso sentirse indignada de que hiciera aquella insinuación de Jou, no pudo. En su lugar rio y se cubrió la boca como una niña traviesa que espera que no la descubran.

Taichi siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. La hacía sentir más niña, más libre, como si con él pudiera olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades y preocupaciones, como si cuando estaban juntos viajaran a Nunca Jamás por un par de horas.

La risa murió en su garganta.

No sabía qué esperaba encontrarse en ese correo. ¿Que se disculpara? ¿Que fingiera que lamentaba su separación?

No, eso no hubiera sido propio de él. Taichi, ante todo, era incondicionalmente sincero. No iba pretender que lamentaba algo que no tenía razones para lamentar. Que lo hubiera hecho la habría indignado de verdad.

Ni caso tenía preguntarse cómo se había enterado. Probablemente se lo había dicho Hikari o cualquiera de sus amigos en común. Las noticias volaban en pleno siglo XXI. En realidad, siempre lo habían hecho. Seguro que desde el inicio de los tiempos siempre hubo algún chismoso para contar lo que otros querían ocultar.

 _No sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo, si tú debes haberlo comprobado por ti misma._

Sora pensó que ella sí que sabía. Lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor. Taichi a veces tenía las más extrañas maneras de hacerlo porque él no se iba por los comentarios típicos que cualquiera haría en una determinada situación, como "ya lo superarás" o "el tiempo sana todas las heridas". En su lugar prefería improvisar e inventarse algo propio.

 _¡No, espera! No cierres este correo, sigue leyendo._

 _Sé lo que parece, pero no estoy burlándome de ti. Debería haber comenzado de otra manera. Lo intenté una y otra vez. Lo único que saqué en claro es que nada me convencía._

 _No puedo decir que lamente que te hayas separado porque no conocí a Jou y no sé cómo estás. Hace tiempo que no hablamos._

 _¿Debería tu mejor amigo tomarse unas vacaciones e ir a verte?_

Sora apenas fue consciente del nudo en su garganta cuando las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de una cosa: No había llorado ni una sola vez desde el divorcio. Ni una sola. Eso solo podía significar que su duelo estaba comenzando.

Se cubrió la boca, esta vez para ahogar un sollozo. Cerró los ojos por un momento para volver a leer la última frase del correo.

 _¿Debería tu mejor amigo tomarse unas vacaciones e ir a verte?_

¿Podía seguir llamándolo mejor amigo después de que lo apartó de su vida tan injustamente sin siquiera derecho a réplica?

Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa trémula que no fue consciente de querer esbozar.

Podía, sí.

Si Taichi seguía autodenominándose de ese modo, claro que podía. Estarían bien, podían con ello. Superaría aquel bache como tantos otros.

Al fin y al cabo no había conocido a nadie en el mundo que pudiera llenar los zapatos del castaño. Nadie que estuviera a la altura. Nadie más a quien pudiera llamar mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Referencias**

[1] Santuario Osamematsu: Según lo que investigué existen dos tipos de bodas en Japón: La boda tradicional sintoísta (lo cual se corresponde con que dicha religión sea la que tiene mayor número de adeptos según Wikipedia; sí, así de serias son mis fuentes y por lo mismo me disculpo si esto no corresponde a la realidad) y la boda al estilo occidental moderno. La primera se celebra en un santuario y consiste en todo un ritual que incluye una vestimenta especial, así como varios pasos y simbolismos. Quise buscar uno que quedara en Odaiba, pero no pude encontrar ninguno, así que saqué el nombre de un listado de santuarios que hay en Japón.

El formato de la invitación lo saqué del blog de una española que había sido invitada a la boda de unos amigos japoneses.

[2] Vestido de novia occidental: Así como hay dos tipos de bodas, también leí por internet que se está haciendo común que las parejas mezclen la sintoísta con la tradicional, lo que implica que luego de la ceremonia en el santuario la novia se cambia de ropa por un vestido blanco y el novio por un frac. Por eso en la escena en que Jun conversa con Sora, ésta última tiene puesto un vestido y no el tipo de kimono que se estila para este tipo de celebraciones.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

¡Ya solo queda un capítulo para el final! Me ha costado un poco llegar ahí porque estuve debatiéndome con algunos detalles, pero está casi listo así que espero poder publicarlo pronto para dar por terminada esta historia, a pesar de que he disfrutado tanto escribiéndola que me dará pena despedirme de ella, lo sé jaja

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Conectados ~**_

 **Capítulo 5**

Le escribió a Hikari para conseguir el número de Taichi. Para su sorpresa seguía siendo el mismo. A pesar de que lo había borrado hace un tiempo, todavía recordaba sus últimos dígitos.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[11:01 AM]: Hola. Soy Sora.

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[18:09 PM]: Sé quién eres. Tengo registrado tu número.

Suspiró y omitió decir que había creído que después de todo ese tiempo lo había borrado. Ella lo hizo para no estar tentada a hablarle. Lo estaba, cien veces al día más o menos, pero si no tenía su número era más fácil de enfrentar.

De: Sora

[11:11 AM]: Leí tu correo. Me gustaría verte, pero... ¿puedes permitirte tomar unas vacaciones a esta altura del año?

De: Taichi

[18:13 PM]: Oh, mi querida Sora. Lo estás viendo desde el punto de vista equivocado. La pregunta no es si puedo permitírmelo, es si ellos pueden detenerme.

 _Mi querida Sora._ Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al evocar con toda claridad su voz e imaginar el tono aterciopelado con el que lo hubiera pronunciado de estar con ella.

A pesar de que como siempre logró sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en medio de las lágrimas, tenía que ser realista por los dos.

De: Sora

[11:14 AM]: Pueden. Son tus jefes.

De: Taichi

[18:17 PM]: Y me darán mis vacaciones. Si no que se jodan, hay otros trabajos en el mundo, solo es cosa de buscar.

Sora sabía que no era cierto, que Taichi amaba demasiado su trabajo, pero también que le estaba diciendo que por ella estaría dispuesto a perderlo.

De: Sora

[11:23 AM]: Gracias.

* * *

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. No ahora. No...

Desesperado, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desordenándolo. Enseguida sintió una punzada de nostalgia en el pecho al recordar la época cuando había sido lo suficientemente largo para conseguir su propósito. Ahora estaba tan corto que todo lo que consiguió fue que un par de mechones se alzaran rebeldes.

Estaba cansado de intentar. Cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que pensaba que Sora y él podían darse una oportunidad, algo sucedía.

El destino se interponía como si su único trabajo en la vida fuera mantenerlos separados.

Tal vez era tiempo de que empezara a aceptarlo en lugar de luchar contra la corriente. Tal vez solo tenía que seguir adelante, ¿pero no era acaso lo que llevaba haciendo todos esos años? ¿Envuelto en la rutina de un trabajo que, a pesar de que amaba, no lo llenaba del todo?

Tomó su celular. Sora le había enviado un mensaje hace un par de horas atrás, un mensaje que no tenía cabeza ni corazón para responder todavía.

De: Sora

Para: Taichi

[15:01 PM]: ¡Eso es genial! No pudo creer que de verdad consiguieras vacaciones. ¿Cuándo llegas? Estoy emocionada por verte.

La verdad era que aquella proeza le costó un montón de horas extras y otras tantas persiguiendo a su jefe.

Llegaba al departamento casi en estado de zombi, y lo peor de todo, solo contaba con un par de horas para dormir antes de que el despertador sonara y tuviera que repetir la rutina por lo que se sintieron años y solo fueron algunas semanas.

Pero hasta ese día había estado convencido de que valía la pena. Todo esfuerzo, pequeño o grande, que hiciera por Sora, era por ellos, y valía la pena.

Intentó responder un par de veces, pero desistió casi enseguida.

Acabó por enviarle un mensaje cuando en Japón era de madrugada. Quizá estaba siendo cobarde. No, no quizá. Lo era y punto: Era un cobarde y lo peor es que siempre lo había sido. Pero no quería saber lo que le respondería.

De: Taichi

Para: Sora

[09:08 AM]: Sora, lamentablemente no podré ir como habíamos planeado. Surgió algo.

Se frotó los ojos. Sora se merecía algo mejor.

[09:15 AM]: Me enteré de que tal vez voy a ser padre, y eso cambia las cosas. Espero que puedas entender.

Lejos de allí, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y diecisiete horas de diferencia, el celular de Sora vibró a las 02:15 AM, anunciando la entrada de un segundo mensaje consecutivo que ella no vería hasta que se despertara, cerca de las siete, y que incluso entonces dejaría sin responder. Como tantas conversaciones entre ellos, no necesitaba respuesta.

«Mejor así», pensó Taichi.

* * *

Probablemente decir que se sentía aliviado estaba mal, pero era lo que sentía y algo dentro de sí le decía que debía aprender a aceptar sus sentimientos en lugar de moldearlos a su antojo.

Siempre sintió mucho, no porque fuera un sentimental o emotivo, sino porque le gustaba sentirse en consonancia con la vida: Experimentar, percibir el mundo, que el estómago se le estrujara de nervios o el pecho le estallara de felicidad. Eso significaba estar vivo y Taichi Yagami amaba estar vivo.

¿Y qué sentía ahora? Alivio. Exactamente como si alguien le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

No. Había algo más allí, retorciéndose en sus entrañas.

Lo reconoció como decepción. Decepción porque no iba ser padre después de todo, pero dado que su relación con Catherine, su ex novia, no era la mejor y, de hecho, habían terminado hace varios meses atrás, probablemente fuera preferible.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, se detuvo a pensar en si quería ser padre. Por lo visto, tres meses acompañando a la chica en ese falso proceso bastaron para decidir por él. Quería serlo, pero no ahora.

No con ella ni con cualquiera.

Frenó sus pensamientos de golpe.

Llevaba pensando en Sora desde que se enteró de la verdad, hace días. Quiso llamarla entonces. Decirle que no iba ser padre después de todo, que podían volver a pensar en sus vacaciones y que tal vez volvería a vivir a Japón.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Seguiría queriendo verlo tanto como él?

Solo cuando tomó el celular se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, o más concretamente, no podía hacérselo a ella.

Ya la había ilusionado antes, pero algo, tal vez el destino o la pura mala suerte, siempre se interponía, truncando sus sueños e ilusiones, prolongando su amistad y obligándolo a guardar sus sentimientos.

Cada vez que parecía el momento adecuado para cruzar ese río que en su adolescencia no se atrevió a cruzar, se arrojaba al agua solo para terminar estancado en él.

¿Valía la pena el riesgo una vez más?

¿Qué pasaba si terminaba destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de su amistad por algo que nunca se concretaría? Por algo que al final de cuentas no estaba destinado a suceder.

Antaño le había gustado pensar que cada uno era gestor de su propio destino y que incluso si existía algo así como un camino trazado o una historia escrita para cada uno, no era indeleble. Podía cambiarse.

Ahora no estaba seguro.

Quizá Sora estaba mejor sin él, y él ya no se sentía seguro de querer seguir siendo su amigo.

Entonces quedaban dos opciones: Tomaba un último riesgo o se rendía.

En su niñez se había negado a renunciar, orgulloso como era. Durante su adolescencia pensó que su perseverancia, que Sora llamaba tozudez, se trataba de una virtud. Ahora, a las puertas de una adultez por la que no se sentía engullido todavía, y con la poca o mucha experiencia acumulada, estaba seguro de una cosa: Rendirse a veces también estaba bien.

* * *

La vida terminó por hacer lo suyo. Los separó. Rompió sus comunicaciones, o más bien sus ganas de tomar sus teléfonos y llamarse, de hablar con ese con quien pudo ser pero que en algún momento, con la arrogancia de todo ser humano, decidieron que nunca serían, como si el destino, travieso hermano menor de la vida, no pudiera volver a torcer sus caminos.

El tiempo se escurrió entre ellos como una barrera más. Él no le contó la verdad, ella nunca escribió para preguntar por su hijo o hija.

Ambos jalaron en direcciones opuestas. El cordón que los unía se estiró mucho pero nunca se cortó. Se pensaron tantas y tantas veces que casi fue como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Siguieron queriéndose y añorándose, buscándose en las sombras de sus pasados, llamándose en sus mentes, mientras hacían sus vidas, convencidos de que en algún momento lograrían olvidar.

Ignoraron lo más fundamental de todo: Para olvidar tienes que querer hacerlo, y a veces lo que tu corazón y tu mente quieren no están en consonancia.

* * *

Acomodó la última caja junto a la entrada del pequeño departamento y se dejó caer a un costado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, agotado tras horas acarreando sus cosas y empaquetándolas para que el camión de la mudanza se las llevara. Probablemente no tardaría en llegar. No tenía un reloj en el que comprobar la hora y su celular se había quedado sin batería, pero a juzgar por la imagen que ofrecía el exterior desde el otro lado de la ventana sin cortinas, debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana pues el sol ya entraba a raudales por ella. Seguramente sería cosa de minutos.

Suspiró. Ya llevaba cuatro horas despierto y el cielo sabía que no era madrugador, especialmente un sábado, sin embargo, valía la pena el esfuerzo. El departamento al que se iba quedaba en una zona más segura y a solo quince minutos de su trabajo a pie, lo que significaba más horas de sueño y un Taichi de mejor humor por las mañanas. Había optado por mudarse temprano porque de ese modo podría tener casi todo instalado para el término del día y descansar al siguiente.

De repente vio un papel debajo de uno de sus zapatos. Extrañado, se inclinó para tomarlo y quitarle la suciedad. Era una especie de...tarjeta.

Le bastó echarle un vistazo a su interior para reconocerla. Una sonrisa de nostalgia surcó sus labios al identificar la caligrafía infantil.

 _Octubre del 94_

 _Querida Sora,_

 _¡Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos!_

 _Mi mamá dise que hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas para ciempre. Al principio no le entendí mucho, pero creo que tú y yo podemos ser de esas personas, ¿no crees?_

 _A lo mejor si a ti no te gustara el fútbol nunca nos hubiéramos conosido, y eso que nuestros salones están al frente. No puedo creer que no te viera antes con ese cabello que tienes._

 _Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Yo creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos o como se diga. Por eso a ti te gusta el fútbol y a mí también. Es como si la vida metiera la pata al ponernos en salones diferentes y lo arreglara haciendo que a los dos nos gustara el fútbol. Fácil, ¿vez?_

 _¿Tú que crees?_

 _Yo digo que siempre vamos a estar juntos._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Taichi._

Casi soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia de su yo de seis años, sumado a un pensamiento tan profundo que nunca, ni siquiera ahora en su adultez, fue muy propio de él.

Se acordaba de esa carta. La había escrito después de que su madre, Hikari y él vieron una película en la que los protagonistas volvían a encontrarse después de muchos años, aunque en realidad Hikari se quedó dormida a los diez minutos. No podía culparla, tenía tres años e incluso a él, que ya era un "niño grande" de seis, le costó entender algunas partes. Sobre todo porque su madre en ciertos momentos le cubrió los ojos, ahora lo sabía, para que no viera las escenas de sexo, las que, en su nada humilde opinión, no eran nada en comparación con el cine estadounidense. Bueno, y el de América en general.

Lo que no recordaba era por qué nunca envió aquella tarjeta. Si estaba entre sus cosas solo podía significar que nunca lo hizo. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo llegó hasta ahí o la tuvo consigo tantos años. Él, que perdía todo, comenzando por las llaves cada mañana, se las había arreglado para conservar aquel recuerdo infantil.

 _Yo digo que siempre vamos a estar juntos._

¿Cuándo fue que dejó de creer en eso?

¿Cuándo decidió que Sora y él no merecían el riesgo o el esfuerzo por estar juntos?

Si su amistad era fuerte, no se derrumbaría.

A veces, todo lo que se necesita para avanzar es una chispa. Las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado, un recuerdo importante al que aferrarse, una estúpida tarjeta que nunca fue enviada.

Por primera vez en su vida entendió esas comedias románticas que a su madre tanto le gustaban y en las que el protagonista se daba cuenta al final de que lo que quería era estar con la protagonista, costara lo que costara.

* * *

—Todo está yendo genial.

—Sí, es la quinta vez que lo dices en una hora —dijo Jun a su lado, al tiempo que hojeaba distraídamente una revista.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué te contraté?

Habían llegado a un punto en su amistad en el que podía decirle con toda sinceridad lo que pensaba, o casi. Todavía existían cosas que prefería guardarse para ella.

—¿Por qué será, _cariño_? —preguntó de vuelta con ironía; sus ojos todavía en la revista—. ¿Dónde más vas a conseguir una consejera personal, florista y costurera por el mismo precio? Para tu suerte, tienes una amiga multifuncional. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, puedo aprender lo que sea.

La pelirroja lo meditó un momento. La verdad no era cierto. No es que pensara que Jun no tuviera sus propias habilidades, unas que no había descubierto aún, pero no aprendía lo suficientemente rápido. Como costurera era un desastre, demasiado impaciente. Como florista, tras años de experiencia llegó a ser bastante decente. Pero como consejera personal...

Suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón —mintió a medias.

Solo esperaba que eso no significara que no supiera dirigir su propia vida. Que fuera un barco perdido que necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a decidir todo el tiempo. Cuando Taichi ya no estuvo más a su lado, apareció Jun. ¿Qué tal si un día ella también se iba?

—Anímate, apenas es nuestra primera semana. Nos irá mejor.

Volteó a verla y descubrió que finalmente había abandonado la revista para mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió.

Estaba a punto de graduarse de Diseño de Modas y con sus ahorros junto a una parte de lo que obtuvo por vender la floristería de su madre, pudo abrir aquella sastrería en la que esperaba hacer algo más que remendar ropa y ajustarla a medida. Su idea era llegar a hacer sus propios diseños, pero una de sus profesoras a las que le habló de su proyecto le dijo, muy sabiamente creía ella, que en aquel rubro primero era indispensable hacerse de una buena clientela. Darse a conocer y luego despegar, ese era el plan.

—Todo está yendo genial —repitió como disco rayado.

Jun rodó los ojos y regresó a la revista. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de la pequeña tienda empezó a sonar.

Lo descolgó sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Hola?

Sora deseó decirle que no era la forma de atender, pero se contuvo. No iba interrumpirla. Probablemente se trataría de alguno de sus novios, o su hermano, o Hikari. ¿Hace cuánto no hablaba con ella? A pesar de que siempre omitían referirse a Taichi, le tenía un cariño especial, casi maternal, quizá porque en el fondo crecieron juntas.

—Sí, somos nosotras.

Aquel comentario atrajo su atención. ¿Acaso era un cliente?

—¿Quién le habló de la sastrería?

Su corazón se agitó ante la expectativa.

—Oh, necesita un traje formal a medida, claro.

Empezó a hacerle señas a Jun para que le pasara el teléfono. Se merecía atender la llamada de su primer cliente. Pero la chica desechó sus intenciones con un movimiento de mano, murmurándole que lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Déjeme ver, la diseñadora está muy ocupada esta semana.

—¡Dame el maldito teléfono! —pidió entre dientes, procurando que quien fuera la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea no pudiera escucharla.

—Pero puedo dejarlo anotado. Sí, deme un momento, por favor. —Sostuvo el teléfono entre su cuello y hombro para buscar un lápiz en un cajón y luego regresó al sitio en el que estaba antes para tomar nota en su revista—. Ajá... ¿Yagami?

Jun la miró de reojo, pero Sora apenas le prestó atención. Se había quedado congelada en mitad de un movimiento.

Por lo visto algunas cosas no cambiaban. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Taichi siempre sería la primera persona que se le venía a la cabeza cuando escuchaba su apellido.

Pero no, seguramente no era él.

¡Por supuesto que no era él!

Debía tratarse de Hikari. ¿Quién, si no, iba tener el número de la sastrería?

La mirada de Jun, sin embargo, le decía otra cosa.

—Dame el teléfono —volvió a pedirle, esta vez en un susurro sosegado.

—Sí, un momento. Mi jefa hablará con usted.

Cuando tomó el aparato, descubrió que le temblaban las manos. Se lo llevó a la oreja intentando ignorar la punzante mirada de Jun sobre ella.

—¿Hola?

Nada.

—¿Sigue ahí?

Escuchó brevemente una respiración y luego el tono inconfundible de cuando alguien corta una llamada.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Confundida, bajó el brazo y puso el teléfono sobre la base.

Jun abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar, pero entonces alguien entró en la tienda.

—Lo siento, se me cortó el llamado.

Sora se tomó algunos segundos para alzar la mirada desde donde la tenía.

Aquella voz...

Apretó los puños a sus costados y lentamente fue alzando la cabeza hasta estar del todo erguida.

—Creo que me quedé sin minutos —explicó el joven que estaba de pie del otro lado del mesón con una sonrisa divertida.

—Taichi... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar...?

—¿Trabajando al otro lado del planeta como todos los días? Veo que no revisas las noticias, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa.

—A nuestro país le importa bastante su embajada en Japón dada la importancia que Estados Unidos posee como potencia mundial en los tiempos que corren, así que se mantienen al día de cualquier noticia.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Jefa, yo estaré atrás... arreglando algunas cosas —se excusó Jun, dándose la vuelta enseguida.

Sora no respondió. Seguía mirando a Taichi como si fuera un fantasma.

—Ten. Puedes verlo en mi celular —murmuró luego de unos segundos tecleando en él.

Ella frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente y alargó la mano para tomar el aparato. Quiso apartarse rápido, a sabiendas de lo que un solo roce podía producir en ella y temerosa de que Taichi todavía le causara tal cosquilleo, pero el chico fue más rápido. Envolvió su mano, bastante más grande, alrededor de la suya y le dio un ligero apretón antes de permitirle retirarla.

Confundida como estaba, le costó unos segundos concentrarse en la pantalla y en la noticia que el castaño había dejado abierta para ella.

 _Renuncia de Taichi Yagami, Ministro Consejero de la embajada Japonesa en Estados Unidos y candidato seguro para reemplazar al actual embajador, pronto a retirarse, sorprende al pueblo japonés,_ rezaba el título.

 _En primeras horas de esta mañana,_ _Kenichir_ ō _Sasae_ [1] _, actual embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos, ha anunciado la renuncia de su joven Consejero, Taichi Yagami, expresando su tristeza ante tal noticia._

 _Recordemos que Yagami-san se desempeñaba en su cargo desde principios de 2014, siendo el más joven en conseguir ese puesto en toda la historia de dicha embajada. A pesar de tener solo 30 años, su carrera ha sido excepcionalmente destacada desde su egreso de la universidad de Columbia en 2011._

 _Ingresó como..._

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo que leíste, renuncié —le explicó con toda calma—. Hikari me contó que acabas de abrir una sastrería, así que pensé que podías ayudarme a conseguir un nuevo traje para buscar trabajo.

—¿Qué? —Se sintió estúpida cuando al abrir su boca todo lo que salió fue nuevamente aquella palabra, lo que de seguro la hacía lucir como una tonta y que quizá no era tan desacertado considerando que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

Taichi sonrió ligeramente y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Se lo dije a tu secretaria por teléfono.

—¡Socia, soy su socia! —Se escuchó desde la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

—No entiendo a qué juegas, Yagami. Pero necesitas volver y decirle a tu jefe que vuelva a contratarte. ¡No puedes perder una oportunidad así!

—Te lo dije una vez. Puedo conseguir otro trabajo —dijo con toda calma, como si hubiera previsto cada una de las palabras que ella le diría, lo que tal vez era cierto pues la conocía lo suficiente para hacerlo. En la secundaria inclusive terminaba algunas de sus frases—. Lo que no puedo conseguir es a otra como tú. Llevo años intentándolo solo para comprobar lo obvio: Nadie jamás será como tú, porque a la que quiero es a ti, no a una sustituta o reemplazante, a ti —enfatizó al último.

El corazón de Sora tembló.

¿Podía ser verdad?

¿Podía el corazón temblar o era solo una expresión? Porque si ella hubiera podido decirlo, no lo habría expresado de otro modo.

¿Aquello era una declaración? Lo parecía. Lo parecía mucho.

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

—Eso... es muy halagador —musitó—. Pero has trabajado muy duro por esto. No dejaré que abandones tu sueños por mí, sea lo que sea que quieras decir con que me quieres. Podemos volver a ser amigos si quieres, podemos...

Taichi rio, lo que a ella le pareció una impertinencia hasta que descubrió que no se estaba burlando. Sonaba más bien cansado.

Esta vez la miró largamente antes de hablar.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —preguntó acercándose al mesón.

Sora tuvo el instinto de retroceder, pero logró quedarse en su lugar hasta que el chico estuvo justo del otro lado, tan cerca que le hubiera bastado extender una mano para tocar su rostro.

—Te quiero, Sora Takenouchi.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, encontrándose con una gran dificultad: el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que dentro de poco, temió, le impediría hasta respirar. ¿Eso sería a lo que la gente llamaba hiperventilar?

Bien, aquello sí había sido una declaración con todas sus letras, ¿verdad?

Ahora lo lógico era responder.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Pero lo lógico no siempre es lo que nuestro cerebro nos ordena hacer o decir, especialmente cuando nos convertimos en un manejo de emociones y pensamientos contradictorios, cada uno de ellos pujando por imponerse por sobre el resto.

—¿Es una broma? Cada vez que quise hacerlo algo pasaba. Cada puta vez —dijo haciendo especial énfasis en el improperio proferido, al tiempo que enterraba los dedos entre su cabello en señal de frustración—. Después de meses sin vernos o hablarnos, conectábamos de nuevo y me convencía de que no era cosa mía, de que tú también sentías algo por mí y pensaba en decírtelo, pero algo se interponía. Mis sueños, la distancia, nuestras peleas o alguien a quien tú o yo estábamos viendo. Siempre hubo algo que me hizo dar pie atrás.

—Pero ahora estás aquí... —murmuró con la garganta extrañamente apretada.

La pregunta implícita que conllevaba aquella frase quedó flotando entre los dos: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Decidí que no podía soportarlo más. Tú siempre te la pasabas diciendo lo valiente que era por hacer esto o aquello, pero tratándose de ti, la persona más importante de mi vida, fui un cobarde.

—¿Pretendes que te crea que soy más importante que Hikari? —bromeó, queriendo desviar el tema o quizá con la esperanza de ganar unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Y no te olvides de mi madre. —Le siguió el juego, no por ello quitándole seriedad a sus dichos—. Tú y ellas son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, pero lo tuyo tiene más mérito. Ellas son mi familia, estoy obligado a quererlas, pero a ti no. A ti te elegí desde que nos conocimos. Fuiste y siempre serás la mejor elección de mi vida. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, me di cuenta de mi error. Nunca te lo dije. Siempre esperé y esperé en lugar de decírtelo claramente. Y tal vez sea tarde, pero vine aquí porque necesitaba decírtelo por lo menos una vez.

—Pero tienes un hijo...o hija —dijo, recordando de pronto aquel detalle que el arrollador momento le había impedido evocar antes.

—No, no lo tengo. —La cara de horror que puso Sora hizo que se hiciera una idea bastante aproximada de lo que pasó por su cabeza—. Espera, no es lo que crees. No hice que la chica abortara ni la abandoné a su suerte desprendiéndome de mis obligaciones de padre. Es solo que no lo soy. Una ex novia me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero mintió para convencerme de que volviéramos a estar juntos. Cuando lo descubrí corté toda relación con ella.

—Entonces no tienes un hijo.

Taichi negó.

—De hecho, si lo piensas es un poco irónico. Volví a mi tierra natal y estoy exactamente como me fui: sin trabajo, sin hijo y sin la chica a la que quiero.

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo respecto a lo último —susurró con un pudor que a Taichi le fascinó hallar en ella después de tanto tiempo.

—Vine acá con la esperanza de que pudieras corresponder mis sentimientos, pero no tienes que decir algo que no sientes solo por compromiso o por lástima.

—Déjame hablar a mí. Tú ya hablaste suficiente —lo reprendió ligeramente.

—Sí, señora —contestó él alzando ambas manos frente a sí mismo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios tras la cual solo alguien que lo conociera muy bien, como Sora lo hacía, podría haber visto los nervios que ocultaba. Estaba ahí, en el ligero temblor de las comisuras y en la incertidumbre de su mirada.

—No tengo palabras tan bonitas como tú. Me temo que no esperaba esto e incluso si lo hubiera hecho probablemente no las tendría, pero dijiste que a veces te convencías de que yo sentía lo mismo. Y tenías razón. Lo hacía, aun lo hago. Te quiero, Taichi Yagami, y tampoco lo dije, así que como ves no eres el único cobarde entre los dos.

Había dicho todo aquello en susurros que dudaba que hubieran llegado del todo a su interlocutor. Alzó la cabeza pensando en que tendría que repetirlo todo, llena de vergüenza ante la sola idea. No tenía el valor ni el desplante de él para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle esas dos palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando. ¿Por qué no podía?

Pero en cuanto sus ojos lo miraron, Taichi, como si hubiera estado esperando esa señal, se inclinó sobre el mesón y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar la besó en los labios, suave y lánguidamente, como si no se atreviera a ejercer demasiado presión por si aquello terminaba siendo un sueño.

No lo fue. Los dos comprobaron en la calidez de la boca ajena y el torpe y titubeante contacto entre ellas que lo que estaban viviendo era real.

Se apartaron un poco y descansaron su frente en la del otro.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sora con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—¿Qué tal si te beso?

—Ya lo hiciste.

—No. Me refiero a un beso por cada vez que no lo hice —murmuró besando un par de segundos sus labios—. Cuando teníamos catorce y tú te pusiste esa falda celeste por la que te molesté todo el día. Y en tu cumpleaños dieciséis o justo antes de irme a Estados Unidos. Cuando me visitaste allá...

Por cada momento que mencionaba fue depositando suaves y cortos besos por todo su rostro hasta que llegó un punto en que su voz dejó de oírse por estar besando, seguidamente y en un orden aleatorio, su boca, sus mejillas, sus párpados y su nariz sin detenerse.

—¡Taichi! —protestó la pelirroja cuando logró sacar su voz para ello.

—¿Qué? —gruñó al detenerse.

Sora puso las manos en las mejillas del chico y como si le enseñara el camino, lo jaló hacia ella hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez en un beso profundo y prolongado.

Escucharon unos pasos sobre el piso de madera, pero pensaron que se trataba de Jun, por lo que no se detuvieron hasta escuchar un par de carraspeos seguidos de la dulce voz de una chica que a ambos les resultó bastante familiar.

—¿Debería regresar después?

Se apartaron con brusquedad como dos adolescentes descubiertos por sus padres, causando la risa de la recién llegada.

—¡Hikari! —Taichi se volvió, por primera vez en su vida, luciendo un poco avergonzado. Las mejillas de Sora, por su parte, estaban tan rojas que fácilmente podrían haber competido con el tono de su cabello.

—¡Oni-san! —sonrió la aludida, corriendo a internarse entre sus brazos por un breve momento—. Por un segundo pensé que Sora te engañaba con tu hermano gemelo malvado o algo así. Sabía que nadie más podría tener esas greñas desordenadas.

—Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa.

—Te lo has dejado crecer otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bueno. Ahora que no trabajo en la embajada puedo hacerlo.

A pesar de que en teoría eso debía ser noticia nueva para la castaña, ella no se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Regresarás a vivir acá?

Taichi asintió en silencio.

—Pero tendrás que conseguirte un nuevo trabajo, señor desempleado —le advirtió Sora desde atrás, una vez sobrepuesta a la vergüenza.

—Estaba pensando primero en tomarme unas vacaciones que nos debemos hace tiempo, pelirroja —sugirió el chico, volteándose a medias para poder mirarla.

—Pero... estoy recién empezando con la sastrería, no puedo permitirme...

—Yo podría encargarme. —Apareció Jun en auxilio de la propuesta de Taichi—. Ustedes se merecen una luna de miel, tortolitos.

—Y yo puedo ayudarla —contribuyó Hikari.

De repente se vio con tres pares de ojos encima y supo que no tendría sentido ponerse a discutir estando en desventaja, no en ese momento al menos.

—Vale.

—Entonces ya debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero ustedes dos deberían mostrar un poco más de respeto por la nación nipona. Imagínense si en lugar de mí hubiera entrado una viejecita. Seguro que le da un ataque al corazón con tanto arrumaco —se burló Hikari, haciendo reír a Jun.

—Me agrada esta chica. Tu hermana es genial, Yagami-san.

Taichi asintió con algo parecido a la resignación, como si no fuera la primera persona que se lo decía.

—¿Pero no necesitas algo? —preguntó Sora—. Digo, ya que viniste hasta aquí.

—Solo venía a saludar. Ya nos veremos en otro momento. Seguro que en cuanto mis padres se enteren de que Taichi volvió, querrán que cenemos todos juntos. Hasta pronto. —Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, siendo detenida solo por la voz de su hermano.

—Espera. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? No te veías sorprendida de verme.

Hikari se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa concienzuda.

—Ya sabes. De la misma forma que siempre me entero de todo —dijo misteriosamente antes de empujar la puerta para salir.

—¡Espera! ¿Esos planes tuyos tienen que ver con el mequetrefe de tu novio? —Intentó detenerla una vez más, pero ya era tarde. Hikari se había ido.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Sora—. De la misma forma que siempre se entera de todo —repitió las palabras dichas por la castaña.

—Ah —suspiró Taichi—. Sospecho que tiene informantes en todos lados, pero le gusta hacerse la interesante. Seguramente Jun se lo habrá dicho.

—A mí no me miren —replicó la aludida en cuanto tuvo las miradas de los otros dos puestas sobre ella—. Yo también voy a salir.

—¿Qué? Pero si todavía no es tu hora de colación.

—Lo sé, jefa. Pero tengo una cita con un pelirrojo ardiente esta noche y nada que ponerme. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Además, ustedes dos necesitan algo de tiempo a solas —concluyó moviendo las cejas de un modo sugerente.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera replicar, Jun ya salía de la tienda.

—¡No estamos pensando hacer nada de lo que crees aquí! —gritó Sora de todos modos.

—Así que no aquí, ¿eh? ¿Entonces deberíamos irnos a un love hotel [2] o...? ¡Auch! ¡Pegas más fuerte que antes!

—Pues que bien porque te lo merecías.

—Por cierto, cuando dijo pelirrojo ardiente no estaría hablando de nuestro Koushiro, ¿o si?

Sora rodó los ojos.

—La verdad hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Yagami. Por ejemplo, respecto a Hikari no creo que Jun le haya dicho nada. ¿Acaso nunca has pensado que tu hermana tiene como un sexto sentido para enterarse de todo?

—Sí, pero prefiero inventarme una explicación lógica y repetirla hasta convencerme. Ahora, sobre esas vacaciones... —murmuró apoyando ambos codos sobre el mesón y el mentón sobre sus manos—. Lo haremos, ¿no?

—Creo que no he tomado unas de esas en años —reconoció con un suspiro.

—Tampoco yo. ¿Qué tal una isla paradisíaca donde haya una playa nudista? —sugirió enarcando una ceja.

Sora se escandalizó, pero Taichi pudo comprobar que no tanto como antaño. Ahora era mayor y había experimentado cosas que él no sabía, momentos en los que él no estuvo presente. Nunca más permitiría que eso sucediera. Ella tenía razón, había mucho que no sabía y estaba ansiando ponerse al día en todo sentido.

—¿Qué tal un sitio normal?

Taichi lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Te extrañé, pelirroja.

En esas palabras iban implícitas muchas más. La había extrañado de todas las formas que puede extrañarse a alguien, a toda ella, lo bueno y lo malo, las cosas en que coincidían y en las que no, pero sobre todo tener alguien con quien discutir de vez en cuando para mantener el interés. Eso era probablemente lo que siempre estuvo buscando en otras chicas, aun sabiendo que solo una cumplía con tal requisito. Solo una podía ser la indicada.

Siempre habían estado conectados, desde que se conocieron. Si no por el hilo rojo del que habla la leyenda japonesa, por redes sociales, por sus decisiones y por la vida misma. Se eligieron desde el primer momento y siguieron eligiéndose a través de las adversidades.

Si se preguntaban cuándo había comenzado todo, no lo sabían con certeza. Quizá un 15 de agosto, cuando Taichi cruzó el océano de vuelta a su tierra natal y más tarde el umbral de la sastrería de Sora. Quizá fue después, cuando se casaron, o mucho antes, con ese primer y lejano "Hola, ¿vas a postular al equipo?", o cuando sus ojos se besaron por primera vez. Tenían muchos posibles inicios, pero solo se vislumbraba un final: Ellos juntos como siempre había sido y como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 **Referencias**

[1] Kenichirō Sasae: Actual embajador de Japón en Estados Unidos, cuya embajada se ubica en Washington. Taichi y Sora se supone que nacieron en 1988, por lo que en 2017 tendrían 29 años, pero podemos entonces asumir que la historia acaba en 2018 o que la revista cometió un error con la edad de Taichi.

Estoy segura de que para llegar a ser embajador de un país, independiente del lugar en el que vayas a serlo, es necesario pasar por todo tipo de pruebas, no solo de conocimientos sino también psicológicas y demás, por lo tanto el que Taichi tuviera posibilidades de llegar a ser embajador es meramente especulativo. El artículo solo lo menciona como un fuerte candidato, pero desde luego no el único.

[2] Un hotel del amor o love hotel es un tipo de hotel típico de Japón que ofrece privacidad y discreción para una pareja que desee tener relaciones sexuales. Existen otros nombres procedentes del inglés para designar estos hoteles, como romance hotel, fashion hotel o boutique hotel. Es el equivalente a Hotel de Paso, Motel, LoveHotel o albergue transitorio típico de América [Fuente: Wikipedia]

 **Notas finales**

Y llegamos al final. Si bien un par de ideas se cruzaron por mi mente en el camino, tentándome a alterar sustancialmente la historia, quise ser fiel a mi idea original y la forma en que las cosas se fueron desarrollando mientras escribía.

Creo que quedó un cabo suelto por ahí, uno pequeñito, pero no estoy segura de que sea necesario desarrollarlo. Si llega ser así y alguien lo pide, claro que puedo pensarlo.

Espero que todos los que leyeron esta historia o lleguen a leerla puedan disfrutarla, muy especialmente tú, E, que al fin y al cabo eres la retadora en este caso.

Gracias a E, Lore y Lauchita por sus reviews.


End file.
